all about love
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: hanya kumpulan drabble tentang jongin yang egois namun kadang chessy dan sehun yang polos/summary aneh/kaihun/fluff/RnR juseyo-END
1. Chapter 1

Sampah Taman

Hari ini taman kota terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang tua yang menemani anaknya bermain. Ini adalah hari kerja, tentu taman yang biasanya ramai kini hanya terdapat segelintir orang.

Di salah satu sudut taman tepatnya dibawah pohon maple terlihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah menyenderkan badan kekarnya di pohon itu, matanya terpejam, berusaha tidak mendengarkan setiap ucapan atau bisa di sebut gerutuan seorang _namja_ manis lain di sampingnya.

Sedangkan orang disamping _namja_ tadi hanya menatap sebal sekelilingnya, seakan dia sedang dikelilingi oleh dosen di fakultas kedokteran yang sering sekali hampir membunuhnya dengan tugas tugas yang sama menyebalkannya.

Mata coklatnya menelusuri taman itu, disebelah kanan terlihat para _ahjumma_ yang sedang duduk sambil tertawa keras membuatnya semakin kesal, mereka sesekali terlihat melirik namja _tampan_ disebelahnya kemudian terkikik seperti kuda. Disebelah kiri terlihat gerombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain pasir ditemani para _eomma_ yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas tempat duduk tak jauh dari sana.

Kini dia benar benar menekuk wajahnya sebal. Bibir peachnya mengerucut lucu dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada berbalut kemeja merah kotak kotaknya. Apa iya tempat ini adalah tempat yang akan ramai pada akhir minggu? Apa benar tempat ini akan sangat ramai oleh pasangan pasangan muda maupun tua? Apa benar tempat ini yang menyebabkan banyak anak merengek kepada sang eomma untuk jalan-jalan? Dan APA BENAR TEMPAT INI YANG AKAN DIA DAN _NAMJA PABBO_ DISEBELAHNYA JADIKAN TEMPAT KENCAN?! '_HELL NO_!' Batinnya meraung.

"Berhenti melakukan itu." Ucap _namja_ tampan yang sedari memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"_Mwo_?" tanyanya masih dengan pose cemberutnya.

"Berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu di tempat umum." Ujarnya dengan seringai.

"Jongin _pabboya_!" seru sang_ namja_ imut.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Jongin itu mengacak rambut _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Ish! Rambutku jadi berantakan Jongin!" gerutunya

"Berhentilah menggerutu Sehunna, kau terlihat seperti orang gila."

"_Mwo_?! Bagaimana aku tidak menggerutu Jonginnie? Tempat ini... aish!"

"Sudahlah, mungkin mereka sedang libur." Ucap Jongin

"Mana ada yang seperti itu? Seharusnya, walaupun mereka diliburkan pengelola juga harus mencari pengganti sementara, agar taman ini terawat, lihat daun daun berserakan seperti itu, itu namanya polusi mata!" ucap Sehun berkoar.

Jongin menghela nafas.

"Itu hanya daun Sehunnie, mereka tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Jongin juga! Seharusnya Jongin yang aktif di organisasi sosial juga ikut membantu, tidak membiarkan sampah sampah seperti ini."

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin sedang mempermasalahkan sampah taman yang begitu berserakan tanpa ada satupun petugas kebersihan yang datang untuk sekedar menyapu taman.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa jadi aku yang kena?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aish! Jongin tidak mengerti, daun daun itu bisa dijadikan pupuk organik yang sehat dan murah, para petani kan tidak perlu membeli pupuk kimia yang berbahaya dan membuat orang lain sakit."

Sehun bangkit dan mulai memunguti daun daun kering dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah khusus tak jauh dari situ, Jongin menatapnya bosan, dia tidak suka diabaikan, terutama jika yang mengabaikannya itu _namjachingu_nya sendiri. Walaupun itu juga untuk kepentingan orang lain. Jongin tidak pernah merasa se-posesif ini.

"Sampah sialan!" makinya pelan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk pengelola taman ini yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya diabaikan oleh _namja milky skin_ itu.

Jongin bangkit dan menahan lengan Sehun yang akan meraih daun kering.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Tt-tidak perlu membersihkan taman." Ucap Jongin terbata.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya heran. Kini keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan Jongin masih memegang lengan Sehun.

"Kk-kau tidak perlu membersihkan taman Sehun, k-karena..."

"Karena?" ulang Sehun.

"Karena itu tidak penting-..."

Sehun baru akan protes, tapi ucapan Jongin selanjutnya membungkam untaian kalimat yang akan keluar. Mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak manis." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi kau memerah." Goda Jongin.

"Jongin memang tidak pandai dalam hal itu, itu bahkan tidak mencapai standart seorang amatir."

"Apapun itu, tapi _saranghae _Hunnie_._" Ucap Jongin tulus, matanya ikut tersenyum bersamaan dengan lengkungan dibibir penuhnya.

"_Ne Arraseo, nado saranghae baby kkamjong_."

x.x

"_Kk-kau tidak perlu membersihkan taman Sehun, k-karena..."_

"_Karena?" ulang Sehun._

"_Karena itu tidak penting-..."_

"_...yang terpenting hatiku sudah bersih dari nama orang lain, tidak ada sampah lagi, hanya ada namamu Oh Sehun, jadi berhentilah melakukan hal tidak berguna."_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Failed test.

.

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya takut, sudah puluhan kali dia menelfon _uke_-nya, tapi tidak satupun yang dijawab. Jongin khawatir tentang keadaan Sehun, begitu dia mendengar kabar dari teman sefakultas Sehun tentang _namjachingu_nya yang gagal test untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Padahal dia telah melihat usaha keras Sehun untuk dapat bekerja disana. Jongin tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sehun yang kecewa dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata meneduhkan miliknya. Tapi Jongin akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika dia membiarkan Sehun sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kemana kau Oh Sehun?" gumamnya pelan.

Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia telah memutari gedung fakultas Sehun yang tidak bisa dibilang besar, melainkan super besar. Universitas mereka adalah Universitas yang... oke, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan betapa megahnya Universitas ini, yang jelas, seorang _namja_ mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan _sunbae_ sekaligus salah satu sahabat Sehun tengah berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"_Ya_, Jongin!"

"Eh, Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Aku sudah menemukan Sehunnie." Adu Baekhyun. Jongin segera menegakkan badannya begitu mendengar nama Sehun.

"_Eodiseo? _Sehun _Eodiseo?_" tanya Jongin.

"Dia berada di atap gedung, seper-..."

"Ah,_ Ghamsahamida Hyung_." Potong Jongin cepat dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Hhh~ cinta masa muda." Ucap Baekhyun seperti seorang _Haraboji_ yang berbau tanah(?)

x.x

Jongin dengan tergesa membuka pintu atap. Dengan nafas terengah dia mengedarkan onyxnya ke seluruh sudut dan berhenti di salah satu titik. Disana terlihat Sehunnya tengah duduk dengan lutut ditekuk dan kepala yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan lengannya. Terlihat bahunya yang bergetar, menandakan _baby_ hunnie nya masih terisak.

Dengan langkah pelan Jongin berjongkok menumpu badannya dengan salah satu lututnya. Tangan tannya menarik tangan Sehun dan bergerak memeluk sang pemilik tangan.

"Hiks... Jonginnie." Panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ssstt... _Uljima_ Sehunnie, semuanya baik baik saja."

"Hiks... tapi aku hiks..."

"_Gwenchana_ sehunnie, _uljima_, aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"_Mianhae Jonginnie_."

"_Anniya_, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf,_ mianhae_ Sehunnie telah membiarkanmu menangis."

Sehun menarik diri dari pelukan Jongin, mendongak menatap _namjachingunya_. Sehun menggeleng.

"_Anni_, Jongin tidak salah, mungkin aku tidak berusaha keras." Jongin membawa Sehun ke dekapannya lagi.

"_Uljima ne_? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin mengelus bahu punggung Sehun lembut, berusaha membuat Sehun kembali tenang dan nyaman dipelukannya.

"Walaupun kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, aku tetap akan bersamamu Sehun, walaupun kau selamanya tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan itu, aku akan sangat bersedia membawamu tinggal bersamaku-..." mata Sehun kembali memanas mendengar ucapan tulus Jongin.

"...kau tak perlu menjadi dokter, kau tak perlu, cukup menjadi orang yang selalu berada disisiku, cukup hanya menjadi orang yang selalu mencintaiku, persetan dengan test atau rumah sakit sialan itu, Kau bahkan bisa masuk ke hatiku, ke pikiranku tanpa perlu test itu, karena kau pemenang di dalam hidup Kim Jongin." Tangisan Sehun kembali pecah mendengarnya.

Sehun tak menyangka Jongin akan sangat berarti, padahal dulu Jongin tak ubahnya hanya sekedar _namja_ usil yang selalu mengganggunya. Sungguh dia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkannya malaikat seperti Jongin.

"Eh, kenapa menangis lagi Sehunnie? Apa kata-kataku salah?" sehun menggeleng dalam dekapan sehun, membuat Jongin merinding saat kepala sehun bergerak didadanya. 'sabarlah Kim Jongin, tunggu sampai kau menikahinya' batin Jongin menyadarkan diri.

"Hiks... _Saranghae_ Jonginne, _Jeongmal Saranghae."_ Ucapnya teredam.

Raut khawatir Jongin berubah, senyum tulus terbit dibibirnya.

"_Nado saranghae_ Sehunnie, _Jeongmal saranghae._"

T.B.C

#Baner (balasan corner)

_From ___

_Hehehe, ngomong2 aku suka keju #ngganyambung._

_From __**choi fai fai**_

_Kkamjong mah item, kalo sehun baru manis. #dikeroyok._

_From __**xxx**_

_Yeph, tapi kayaknya jiejie ngerasa kkamjong di chapter satu masih amatiran. Ajarin kamu gih #nyodorin kkamjong ^.^_

_From __**kin ocean**_

_Jongin belajar nge gombal dari aku kakak~ :-P ne, bakal lanjut, tapi entahlah ^.^ seharusnya jiejie yang bilang thanks. Thanks for review ^_^_

_From __**syakilashine**_

_Thehun ngegemesin? Lebih ngegemesin aku kok :-P sip, makasih sudah ditunggu(?)_

_From __**park eun hwa**_

_Hehehe, jongin mesum? Padahal udah di samar in(?) apa bener keliatan mesum -.-_

_From __**akhir kata**_

_Ne, sankyu~ ngga perlu bbuing bbuing #blushing #abaikan_

_Buat yang login cek PM ^_^_

_x.x_

Annyeong~ #tebar duit

Gomawo buat review dan sarannya, chingu ;-)

Di chapter ini entah kenapa rasanya Jongin begitu... begitu... begitu... #ditabok

Mianhae kalau chapter ini menyebalkan, membosankan dan tidak fluff sama sekali. Jiejie sudah berusaha, tapi ya... namanya newbie ^.^

Akhir kata, RnR_ juseyo~_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Romantic

.

.

Hari ini Sehun tengah duduk bersama sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo di taman belakang kampus yang memang jarang dikunjungi. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon maple berdaun kecoklatan yang menjulang ditengah-tengah taman. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil yang tercipta dari keduanya.

"Apa benar itu, soo?"

"Iya, benar, wajahnya begitu lucu saat itu, benar-benar menggelikan.""

"Aku tidak menyangka, Suho _hyung_ akan seperti itu." Ucap Sehun masih terkekeh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana apanya, Kyung _hyung_?"

"Jongin, apa dia pernah melakukan hal seperti tadi?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Sehun cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari meremas tangan, menahannya agar tidak menghasilkan cubitan pada pipi Sehun.

"Jangankan berlaku romantis, memberikan bunga seperti Suho _hyung_ saja tidak pernah. Mungkin Jongin pernah bersikap manis, tapi kemudian dia akan bersikap biasa seolah itu tidak terjadi." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie _hyung_ tidak percaya pada ku?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Ya ampun~ tentu _hyung_ percaya pada _maknae_ cadel ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengacak surai coklat muda Sehun.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak cadel!" protes Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Ah! _Hyung_ menyebalkan." Bibir sehun semakin mengerucut, tak lupa tatapan sengit dia luncurkan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, maafkan _hyung_ ya?" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum geli.

"Baiklah, tapi Kyungsoo_ hyung_ nanti belikan aku _bubble tea_ ya." _Puppy eyes_ Sehun mulai _turn on_.

"Iya, iya."

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung._" Sehun nyengir aneh.

"Tapi... apa benar Jongin tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Iya _hyung_, saat aku menang olimpiade sains seminggu yang lalu, aku bahkan tidak diberi bunga. Aduh~ malangnya nasibku memiliki kekasih tak berperasaan seperti Jongin." Drama Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya ada Tao _hyung_ yang memberikanku bunga waktu itu." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Tao memberimu bunga, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Memang ada yang salah, _hyung_?"

"Tidak, lalu menurutmu Tao seperti apa?"

"Mmm, dia baik, tampan, ramah, pintar mmm, apalagi ya? Oh ya, Tao _hyung_ sangat romantis!"

'Sehunnie sayang, dimana?'

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tumben sekali Jongin mengirimkan pesan seperti itu, biasanya dia hanya bertanya 'dimana' tanpa tercantum tanda tanya maupun namanya, apalagi sebutan sayang. Jemari lentiknya mengetikkan balasan.

'Siapa? Kau bukan Jongin ya?'

Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah saat membaca balasan pesannya.

'Apa maksudmu sayangi? Ini aku Kim Jongin, kekasih mu. Apa kau lupa, Sehunnie?'

'Bohong, kau pasti alien.'

'Sehunnie, aku mencintaimu, aku benar benar Jongin.'

Karena tidak percaya, Sehun menelpon nomor itu.

"Halo sayang, ini aku , kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku _baby_?"

Sehun segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Nafasnya terengah engah, tangannya membawa ponsel itu ke dekapannya.

"Dia pasti hantu, itu bukan Jongin, itu bukan Jongin, itu bu-..." deringan telepon mengagetkan Sehun. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"H-haloo."

"Sayang~ my baby hunnie, dimana? Aku merindukanmu~"

"U-uh, Jjonginnie, A-aku sedang di kkantin. Kkenapa?" tanya Sehun gugup plus takut. Takut karena apa? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan juga author yang tau. #diinjek.

"Hunnie, tunggu disitu, aku akan segera kesana, jaljayo chagi."

"Jaljayo? Jongin menyuruhku tidur? dia benar benar alien." gumam Sehun aneh.

x.x.x.x.x.

Sehun masih menatap ponsel putih yang beberapa menit lalu berdering, matanya masih terpaku dengan pandangan aneh. 'siapa tadi?' batinnya bingung.

"Sayang~" tengkuknya merinding begitu mendengar suara berat dengan aksen aneh seperti itu, membuatnya segera mengangkat kepala bersurai coklat muda itu.

"J-jjonginnie?" panggil Sehun dengan suara aneh. Sampai Jongin duduk di hadapannya pun, pandangan aneh tetap bersemayam di mata coklatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku seperti itu sayang?"

"T-tidal." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Mm~ Sehunnie, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi makan malam bersama? Ku dengar ada restoran Perancis yang baru buka di dekat apartementmu."

"Huh? Jongin-..."

"Lalu setelah itu kita akan pergi ke bukit lalu melihat bintang, bagaimana?"

"Emm Jonginnie-..."

"Ssst.. aku sudah tau jawabanmu, sayang." Ucap Jongin sembari mengelus pipi Sehun. Lalu bibirnya mengecup lama tangan putih milik kekasihnyanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"S-sebenarnya, Jonginne, aa-aku di minta Ki _ahjumma _untuk datang ke tempat kerja _part time_ ku. Katanya akan ada acara dan kafe akan sangat sibuk. Maaf Jonginnie." Sehun menunduk dan menutup matanya rapat, bersiap mendengar ucapan tajam Jongin. Tapi reaksi berikutnya membuat Sehun menatap Jongin seketika.

"Tidak apa apa, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Yang penting kau senang." Jemari tan Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Sehun hanya bisa ternganga. Mana kata-kata 'seharusnya kau bisa membagi waktu' atau 'pacarmu itu aku atau kafe itu sih' juga '_ahjumma_ sialan!' yang biasanya akan Jongin ucapkan saat Sehun menolak ajakan Jongin karena pekerjaannya.

"Jongin sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti itu? Apa Jongin ada masalah? Jongin bisa cerita pada Sehun."

"Aku hanya rindu pada kekasihku."

"Bukannya kemarin Jongin juga sudah bertemu denganku?" tanya Sehun heran. Kepalanya dimiringkan lucu.

"Bahkan hanya satu menit tak melihatmu rasanya oksigen serasa menjauh dariku."

"J-jongin!"

"0"

Guguran daun maple menghiasi jalanan. Warna kecoklatannya menyapu setiap sudut taman, menambah kesan tenang dan nyaman di sana. Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang pemuda _milky skin_ yang tengah mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibir _peach_nya, juga jemari yang terkadang mengetukkan pensil yang digenggam ke kepalanya. Sesekali terdengar geraman putus asa yang meluncur dari tenggorokkannya.

Pemuda bernama Sehun ini tengah bergulat dengan jajaran soal tentang logaritma yang tak kunjung menuju titik temu bernama jawaban. Otak encernya kembali memproses kumpulan rumus di atas buku putih di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi akan hal ini, untaian kalimat _lebay_ dari kekasihnya dari seminggu yang lalu begitu membayanginya.

Apakah Jongin ada masalah? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?

Seharusnya Sehun senang dengan perubahan sikap Jongin. Tapi tidak, ini semua begitu tiba-tiba tanpa ada penjelasan. Serasa ada yang aneh dan di sembunyikan. Dan tibalah kesimpulan itu.

Itu bukan Jongin.

Tidak, itu memang Jongin. Dari segi fisik itu memang Jongin, senyumnya masih semenawan Jongin, warna kulitnya masih kontras dengan kulit Sehun. Tak ada yang berubah dari fisik Jongin.

Tapi itu bukan fisik, tapi sikap dan sifat. Selama 6 tahun menjalin kasih –terhitung dari kelas 1 high school hingga kuliah semester 6- membuatnya mengerti dan terbiasa, begitu terbiasa dengan sifatnya. Tapi seperti dikatakan tadi. Ini terlalu tiba tiba tanpa penjelasan. Dan itu terasa ganjal.

Sehun menggelengkan kembali kepalanya, mengusir bayangan tentang Jongin yang semakin lama semakin menyakitinya. Jongin ada masalah dan dia tidak ingin Sehun tau. Itu lah yang disimpulkannya. Sehun memang –iya- pemuda yang tidak peka, tapi setidaknya Jongin berusaha untuk memberitahu apa masalah yang di alaminya.

'Apa Jongin sudah tidak percaya padaku?' batin Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang telah sedikit merebak dari mata indahnya. Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh berpikiran buruk tentang Jongin. Tidak boleh.

Sehun tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, dan senyum terbit saat melihat seseorang yang –ternyata lelaki- tadi menepuknya.

"Tao _hyung_." Tao mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Sehun.

"Tao _hyung_ kenapa disini?"

"Tidak ada tulisan 'Huang zi tao dilarang masuk' di depan sana." Sehun terkekeh.

"Hei, bukan seperti itu."

"Hm, hanya sekedar jalan jalan." Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya saat Tao kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan kebetulan aku melihat tuan putri tampak ingin melepas kepalanya dengan mengetukkan pensil ke kepala bodohnya."

"Tao _hyung_, aku tidak bodoh." Sungut Sehun.

"Llalu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Matematika, tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan selera, kapan kapan saja." Ucap Sehun sembari membereskan bukunya.

"Hei! Oh Sehun."

"Hmm~." Gumam Sehun masih sibuk membereskan buku terakhirnya.

"Ini." Sehun menoleh, matanya melebar saat melihat setangkai mawar di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Aish, Tao _hyung_!"

"_For you_." Ucap Tao.

"_Thankseu_." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tao _hyung_ mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat mawar tersebut masih lengkap dengan akar dan ceceran tanah. Tao menunjuk sebuah pot di sebelahnya dengan cuek.

Pletakk~

"Aduh Sehunnie." Pekik Tao.

"Habisnya Tao _hyung_ seenaknya mencabut tanaman, modal lah sedikit." Gerutu Sehun. Tao masih mengusap kepalanya sembari meringis sakit, membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"_Hyung _tidak apa apa? Apa begitu sakit_ hyung_?" Sehun mengusap kepala bersurai hitam Tao pelan.

"Sangat sakit, Sehunnie." Rajuk Tao.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak sengaja, aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Tapi tak perlu kau jatuhkan mawar dariku." Ucap Tao sembari menunjuk mawar yang dipetik –dicabut dengan paksa- dengan susah payah tadi.

"Hehehe."

Tangan putihnya baru akan menyentuh mawar merah itu sebelum dia merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat pada lengannya, membuat kepalanya terbentur meja.

"Ssst.. aw." Kepalanya mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah menariknya, membuat kepala imut(?)nya terbentur dengan cukup keras ke meja semen.

"Hei! Kau in- eh, Jonginnie?"

Jongin hanya diam dan menarik Sehun dari situ, tak peduli teriakan Tao dari belakang sana.

x.x.x.x.x..x.

"Jongin, lepaskan tanganku, ini sakit." Pinta Sehun.

Jongin menabrakkan sehun ke sebuah pohon maple yang masih berada di area taman. Sehun meringis sakit saat merasakan punggungnya terbentur batang keras pohon di belakangnya.

"Jongin, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?" tanya Sehun pelan, tangannya yang lain masih mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BEGITU PADAMU!" mata Sehun berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat bernada tinggi yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Sekalipun Jongin tidak pernah membentaknya dengan nada sebegitu tingginya. Apa salahnya?

"Jj-jongin-..."

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?! TAK PUASKAH KAU HANYA DENGANKU? PERLUKAH KAU MENGGODA PEMUDA LAIN?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURAHAN!" bentak Jongin.

Sehun tersentak. Tadi, yang baru saja mengatakannya murahan itu benar-benar Jongin, kan? Kristal bening tanpa bisa terkendali meluncur dari mata coklatnya.

"AKU BUKAN PEMUDA MURAHAN!" sekarang Jonginlah yang tersentak. Dia baru tersadar saat melihat aliran air mata dan bentakan dari kekasihnya.

"Hiks, UNTUK APA KAU MENJADIKANKU KEKASIHMU JIKA HANYA UNTUK KAU HINA?! ADA APA DENGANMU, hiks."

Jongin terpaku, dia merasa bersalah. Ucapannya tadi benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrolnya. Satu yang dia tau, Sehun tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'kau' untuk memanggilnya, kecuali dia benar-benar marah atau kecewa. Dan dalam persoalan ini, kecewa adalah kata yang tepat.

"JIKA KAU ADA MASALAH KATAKAN PADAKU! JANGAN HANYA DIAM DAN MELUAPKAN SEMUANYA SECARA TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI INI! KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA?"

"Ss-sehun."

"JIKA KAU BOSAN PADAKU, KATAKAN SAJA. TAK PERLU MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI! KITA BISA MENGAKHIRINYA DENGAN BAIK-BAIK. TAK PERLU MENGHINAKU!"

Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di bahu rapuh namja yang telah dia sakiti. Mengingatnya saja membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

"Hiks, aku memang hanya orang miskin. Tapi kau tidak berhak menghinaku hanya karena kau orang kaya. Hiks, lepaskan aku, aku membencimu, hiks sangat membencimu!"

"Ssstt, maafkan aku Sehun, aku kelepasan tadi. Maafkan aku, aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak peduli, hiks lepaskan aku."

"Sehun, kumohon. Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak sengaja, kau boleh memakiku, kau boleh memarahiku, tapi jangan membenciku, jangan akhiri kisah kita, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku hidup tanpamu. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Jongin. Dia hanya terisak dalam dekapan Jongin tanpa membalas rengkuhannya. Jongin menarik dirinya, menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk menatap wajah sedih kekasihnya yang begitu tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Lalu, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Maafkan aku ya Sehunnie, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanmu tentang Tao saat di taman belakang."

"Huh?"

"I-itu, tentang Tao yang romantis dan aku tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal denganku, jadi, aku merubah sifatku. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku dan memilih pemuda panda itu." Muka Jongin memerah. Di luar dugaan, Sehun kembali terisak dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Jongin.

"Bodoh! Benar benar bodoh!"

"Sehunnie-..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, berapa lama kita bersama? Dan kau tidak juga mengerti jika aku begitu mencintaimu?! Untuk apa kau merubah sikapmu? Jikapun aku tidak menyukaimu yang tidak romantis, sudah jauh jauh hari aku meninggalkanmu! Bodoh!"

Jongin tersadar. Hunnie nya begitu mencintainya, seperti dia mencintai Sehun. Ini hubungan timbal balik. Lalu untuk apa dia meragukan perasaan Sehun. Padahal, Sehun bisa saja meninggalkannya dari dulu. Bahkan hubungan mereka telah berjalan 6 tahun dan belum ada permasalahan yang begitu serius hingga berakhir dengan dirinya membentak Sehun.

Pertengkaran mereka bisa di hitung dengan jari. Seharusnya Jongin berterimakasih karena Sehun telah bersabar dalam menghadapi segala macam sikapnya selama enam tahun ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehunnie. Aku mencintai mu." Jongin menarik dagu Sehun menghadapnya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia meragukan Sehun? Otaknya sepertinya perlu diperiksakan.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Sehunnie. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku." Terdengar egois memang, tapi itulah Kim Jongin.

"Kau juga, jangan menghinaku seperti itu, aku tidak suka." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Janji, jadi panggil aku seperti biasa, jangan gunakan 'kau'. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Aku takut kalau Jongin membentakku. Sangat takut." Sehun kembali tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Jongin.

"Maaf dan aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman manis nan panjang mereka. Melupakan fakta jika mereka berada di tempat umum. Tapi siapa peduli, toh tempat itu sepi.

Tapi, apa iya?

T.B.C

(Tendang Bang Chanyeol) :-P

T.B.C

(Thehun Bareng Chongin #maksa)

T.B.C

(Tuh, Belum Celecai)

Chapter ini gimana? Jiejie kok ngerasa aneh ya, kalian juga iya?

Ketawa sendiri baca review

pas kata 'thor' refleks pegang bibir sambil mikir "aku jonthor(?) ya" #ngga penting

Gomawo for review di ff abal ini, kawan.

ok, akhir kata. Happy brithday...

RnR juseyo~

Baliew (balasan review)

_From : izz . sweetcity_

_Ini gombalan? Kok aku baru nyadar ya#kudet_

_From : ohhhrika_

_Aku chessy karena Jongin chessy sama aku tapi lebih chessy an kalau sama Sehun padahal aku juga mau keju(?). Kata kata akhirnya? T.B.C maksudnya? Ok deh, di chap ini tbc nya aku ketik tiga kali ya biar kamu seneng ^.^_

_From : yunacho90_

_#sodorin baskom. Sana gih meleleh :-P_

_From : kin ocean_

_Ini kenapa thehun lagi sdih yang di koment malah jongin yang pinter ngegombal? #Stress tingkat kecamatan_

_From : daddykaimommysehun_

_Jadi, aku manggil kamu daddy kai apa mommy sehun? ~ngga nyambung_

_From : gyusatan_

_Jangan ditabok, ntar bales di tabok thehun lho~ jomblo pasti bertemu #nyanyi_

_From : leeyeol_

_*aku terkejut kuadrat*_

_From : choi fai fai_

_Segera kedokteer! _

_From : love kaihun_

_Awawawawawawaw(?)_

_From : ayanesakura chan_

_Ok beb, ini udah ngga kok. Makasih sarannya #bungkuk bungkuk sampai sujud(?)_

_From : mr. Jongin albino_

_Ada kayaknya :-P_

_From : syakilashine_

_Ngga perlu lama lama, sebentar sebentar aja jongin juga udah mesum ^.^_

_From : sehunskai_

_Huuooo(?) kenapa manis? Karena aku menularkan kadar kemanisanku pada ff ini #diinjek_

_From : nagisa kitagawa_

_Hehehe, sip, udah next ;-)_

_From : MikyuEvil_

_Ngga Cuma kamu, nenekku juga ikut blushing lho~_

_From : Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai_

_Haayyuukk..._

_From : DiraLeeXiOh_

_Peluk? #sodoringuling_

_From : dia . luhane_

_Minum obat ya, diabetes itu ngga baik lho~ jangan ngonsumsi yang manis manis, ntar bisa kena diabetes, diabetes itu ngga baik lho~ jangan ngonsumsi yang manis manis, ntar bisa kena diabetes, diabete... #digiles_

_From : guest_

_Sip, thanks for review guest brow..._

_From : Zelobysehuna_

_Aku baru tau kalau jongin mesum, kukira dia Cuma memiliki hormon diatas rata rata ^.^_

_From : BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim_

_Sip, udah lanjut_

_From : xxx_

_Klepek klepek kaya ikan dong?_

_From : citrarois_

_Ya itu.. aku agak belibet di EYD :-P_

_From : LKCTJ94_

_Ciiee... review ni yee #nggajelas_

_From : urikaihun_

_Hiee?_


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_._

_Main pair : Kaihun_

_._

_Warning : fluff (maybe), typoo bermekaran, Boys Love, mohon dibaca sampai selesai ^_^_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, jie jie hanya nyewa ^.^ but, this story is mine :-P_

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_All about love._

_._

_Enjoy _

.

.

.

5. I Hate This

.

.

Jongin menatap dingin pemuda _milky skin_ di hadapannya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Geraman marah meluncur dari tenggorokkannya. Tatapannya semakin menajam setelah mereka terjebak dalam keheningan tanpa ada niatan dari pemuda dihadapannya untuk mengakhirinya.

"Aku akan pergi." Jongin berhenti melangkah saat merasakan tarikan di pergelangan tangannya. Disentaknya tangan itu kasar agar terlepas dari tangannya.

"Jjongin, apa yang terjadi p-padamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada dan menjauhlah dariku!" Sehun tersentak mendengar kata kata tajam Jongin.

"A-apa aku berbuat salah, Jongin?"

"Kau menghirup udara yang sama denganku saja sudah salah! Sekarang menyingkir!"

Jongin mendorong tubuh ramping Sehun hingga terjerembab ditanah yang kotor dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun melirik pemuda yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan telah menemaninya.

Sehun sendiri hanya menatap punggung tegap Jongin dengan pandangan sendu, sudah satu bulan lebih Jongin tidak mengakui keberadaannya ah, lebih tepatnya, memperlakukannya kasar. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat kekasih yang selama ini mengasihinya menjadi seperti itu.

Dirinya terlalu lelah dengan keadaan ini, lelah tentang tugasnya yang semakin banyak, lelah akan pekerjaan _part time_ nya, dan lelah akan Jongin. Tidak, Sehun masih mencintai Jongin. Tapi Jongin yang bersikap seperti itu membuatnya putus asa.

Sehun pernah berpikir jika Jongin bersikap seperti itu karena cemburu. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Mereka sudah saling terbuka dan tidak akan cemburu buta seperti tempo silam.

Mungkin Jongin sudah bosan dengannya.

Entahlah, Sehun semakin pusing. Dengan itu, Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menepuk bajunya yang kotor akan debu tanah, meringis kecil saat merasakan kulitnya yang tergores kerikil cukup –sangat- dalam mengingat seberapa kasar Jongin mendorongnya tadi.

"Sehun!" Sehun mendongak dan menyembunyikan lengannya dibelakang badannya saat melihat pemuda yang memanggilnya mulai mendekat.

"Baekhyun _hyung_." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ayo pergi, bukankah kau ada kelas?" Baekhyun menggapai tangan Sehun sebelum si empu mengelak.

"Emm, Baekkie _hyung_ pergi dulu saja, A-aku masih ada urusan." Baekhun mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian menarik lengan Sehun dan terpekik kecil sesudahnya.

"Sehun, luka ini sangat dalam, ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak perlu, _hyung._ Aku bisa sendiri, lebih baik _hyung_ segera pergi, _hyung_ kan ada kelas setelah ini." Ucap Sehun sembari menarik perlahan lengannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Baekhyun _hyung_ ada kelas, dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan _hyung_." Ucap Sehun melemah di akhir.

"Ya ampun Sehunnie~ kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Sekarang ayo." Dan berakhirlah Sehun ditarik oleh pemuda pendek itu ke ruang kesehatan.

-Ka'ihun-

"Cih, dasar lemah!" maki Jongin. Mata _onyx_nya menyorot tajam dua orang dibawah sana. Mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap.

Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Mengambil sebatang dan menyalakan pemantik yang ada di sakunya. Suara decit pintu atap yang terbuka membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan menyalakan rokok.

"Berhentilah merokok, _kkamjong_." Pemuda itu berjalan dan duduk disamping Jongin.

"Dan berhentilah menyuruhku berhenti merokok." Pemuda yang baru datang itu merebut putung rokok Jongin yang belum tersentuh dan membuangnya begitu saja, pun dengan bungkus rokok yang diletakkan Jongin disamping kakinya.

"Kembalikan rokokku!"

"Teruslah berkata seperti itu, dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu. Jika kau masih ingin merokok lebih baik sulut saja bibirmu dengan pemantik itu dan hisap asapnya. Terasa lebih alami kan, _kkamjong_?" ujarnya cuek. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ide bagus." Jongin tidak se idiot itu untuk menyulut bibirnya sendiri, tentu saja. Malah sebelum itu terjadi, pemuda disampingnyalah yang akan dia sulut dan dijadikan rokok.

"Apa masih lama, Jongin?"

"Yeah, aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya."

"Kau serius hanya bermain-main? Ini sudah enam tahun kurasa?" pemuda dengan tidik di telinganya itu menyalakan rokok dari bungkus yang tadi direbutnya dari Jongin. Dan Secepatnya Jongin merebutnya dan membuangnya.

"Hei!" protesnya tak terima.

Mengabaikan protes kawannya, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan dengannya."

"Ini rekor muri, seorang Kkamjongin mampu bertahan selama enam tahun bersama 'mainannya'" ucapnya _sarkastik_.

"Kau pikir apa? Selama enam tahun itu aku juga mencari mangsa baru, dan sepertinya baru ku temukan kali ini."

"Pencarian yang panjang, kawan." Ucap pemuda tadi dramatis.

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. Menyelonjorkan kakinya yang sedari tadi dia tekuk. Tangannya dia lipat didepan dada.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku penasaran." Lanjutnya

"Dia sahabatnya."

"Tunggu, maksudmu? Kau akan mengencani sahabatnya setelah kau berakhir?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Jongin aneh.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Jong."

"Kurasa kau lebih tahu tentangku." Ucap Jongin tak peduli. Pemuda disampingnya memutar duduknya menghadap Jongin.

"Lalu, siapa yang beruntung menjadi mangsamu selanjutnya?"

"Do Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Dia adalah sasaran empuk. Tinggal merebutnya dari si ketua osis dan _voila_, aku mendapatkannya." Ucap Jongin dengan tawa kecil yang terasa ganjal.

"Dan kau bisa mendapatkan 'bekasku'." Lanjutnya.

"Whoo~ itu tidak perlu Jong." Ucapnya dengan gerakan menolak.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku hanya memeperlancar aktingmu, kawan. Kenapa kau tidak peka? Sia-sia saja semuanya."

"Jangan mendramatisir, itu memuakan."

"Heh, lalu apakah kau perlu bantuanku dalam menaklukan mangsamu kali ini?"

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih akan itu-..."

"...- Tao."

^3^

"Ahh..."

"Ssstt.. apa sakit Sehunnie?"

"Ttidak, _hyung_. L-lanjutkan saja."

"Kau yakin? Kita bisa menghentikannya dan pergi ke temp-..."

"T-tidak perlu _hyung_, aku bisa menahannya."

Jangan berfikir yang 'iya-iya' dulu, kali ini dua orang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun tengah berada diruang kesehatan dan mengobati luka di lengan Sehun.

"Maafkan _hyung_ ya Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun setelah memasangkan perban di area siku dan tangan Sehun.

"Maaf untuk apa,_ hyung_?" tanya Sehun heran kepada Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi dihadapannya sedangkan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang.

"Seharusnya _hyung_ bisa datang lebih awal dan menarikmu dari si brengsek itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Eum? Si brengsek siapa?"

"Sehun, cukupi saja sampai disini, tidak perlu bersandiwara." Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan basket.

"A-aku tidak sedang bersandiwara, _hyung_." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Kau pikir kau apa? Super hero? Kau sudah mengetahui kenyataannya, Hun. Dan kau tetap menutup matamu dan meyakinkan diri jika itu semua tidak benar-benar terjadi."

"Lalu aku harus apa, _hyung_? Aku masih begitu mencintainya."

"Hun, lupakan saja Jongin, dia tidak baik untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." Sehun beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju samping Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari samping. Kantung matanya menghitam, dan tidak perlu seorang pakar untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun kurang tidur karena memikirkan Jongin.

_Grep~_

"Apapun keputusanmu Hun-_ah_, _hyung_ akan mendukungmu. Tapi jika sampai si brengsek itu membuatmu terluka, aku benar-benar akan menendangnya ke neraka."

"Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun _hyung_." Dan air mata Sehun mengalir pada pundak baekhyun.

../../../

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku tunggu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dalam sepuluh menit. Dan itu membuat orang yang sabar seperti Sehun jengah.

"_Hyung_, aku baik baik saja. _Hyung_ pulang saja." Dan entah berapa kali Sehun menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Tapi Sehunnie, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, pasti perpustakaan sudah sepi. Bagaimana jika ada hantu?"

"Oh, ayolah Baekki _hyung_, ada mahasiswa sosial yang akan menyiapkan keperluan untuk acara lusa, dan kampus akan ramai."

"Tapi Hunnie, tidak akan seramai denganku, jadi biarkan aku menemanimu ya?" Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, apalagi tugas hukuman karena membolos bersamaku tadi? Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ sakit."

"Sehun, mahasiswa sosial akan datang jam delapan, dan-..." Sehun tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun karena dirinya telah dengan sigap menutup mulut Baekhyun dan mendorongnya, juga berlari setelahnya, menghindari pekikan bombastis dari Baekhyun.

Dia berjalan pelan melewati koridor yang sepi. Seperti kata Baekhyun, masih setengah jam lagi sebelum kampus menjadi pasar dadakan dan itu lumayan lama. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang takut akan hantu dan semacamnya, dia mempercayai hal hal seperti itu, tapi bukan berati dia harus takut kan?

_Sret~_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Tengkuknya merinding seketika. Apanya yang tidak takut, hei tuan Oh?

"Nngghh~ bberhentii." Kini Sehun semakin takut. Hei, jangan lupa Sehun adalah orang dengan rasa penasaran tinggi,maka dari itu dia putuskan untuk mendatangi sumber suara itu.

"Jj-janngan, hhh~"

Selangkah lagi dan Sehun akan melihat sumber dari suara suara aneh itu. Tapi sepertinya Sehun merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

"Jjonginhh~ ccukupphh~"

"Kkyungsoo~"

'_Deg'_

Matanya terpaku pada dua orang pemuda yang tengah berciuman ganas di sebuah koridor. Matanya membulat kaget. Jika seperti ini, lebih baik dia melihat hantu saja. Kakinya bergetar dengan mata memanas, buliran air sudah mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Kini dia menyesal, kenapa dia menolak tawaran Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa mewakili satu pukulan darinya. Karena seberapapun Sehun berusaha, dia tetap tidak bisa. Sehun terlalu mencintai pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Yang membuat Sehun semakin sakit adalah Jongin tahu jika dirinya tengah berdiri disana, dan dia tidak peduli, Jongin mengabaikannya. Seberapa pentingkah dirinya dimata Jongin? Mungkin ucapan Baekhyun tempo lalu memang benar adanya. Jongin tidak baik untuknya. Tapi dia telah mengambil resiko dan harus bertanggung jawab.

Kakinya membawa Sehun lari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Jongin yang mendadak merasa aneh dan Kyungsoo yang menangis karena telah mengecewakan sahabatnya.

/^,^\\

Jongin menguap bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah melihat Sehun dia jadi kehilangan selera untuk 'menghabisi' kyungsoo tadi. Padahal kesempata seperti itu sangat jarang jika melihat seberapa lengket pasangan Suho-Kyungsoo.

'Sehun sialan!' makinya dalam hati.

Kini dia terjebak dalam kegiatan rutin mahasiswa sosial. Setiap lima bulan sekali mereka akan mengadakan santunan ke panti asuhan atau sejenisnya. Jongin sendiri merasa sangat malas hari ini. Hatinya pun merasa tidak nyaman. Serasa ada jarum tak kasat mata yang sedari tadi menusuk jantungnya.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan sepersekian detik tadi.

"Ha-..."

"BODOH KAU! CEPAT KEMARI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" maki seseorang diseberang saluran telepon.

"Hei, siap-..."

"CEPAT KESINI SEKARANG! DAN SIMPAN PERTANYAANMU! JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA DATANG, KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI TERBIT LAGI."

Sambungan tertutup setelahnya. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti, itu nomor baru dan dia merasa tidak kenal dengan nomor itu. Dia kembali menyamankan diri di kursi yang sedang dia duduki di pinggir lapangan. Mencoba tidak peduli akan telepon aneh yang beberapa detik lalu diterimanya. Bahkan setelah pesan masuk tentang sebuah alamat yang pun dia tetap bergeming dan melanjutkan melihat mahasiswa lain yang tengah berdiskusi.

/-aaa-/

"Hei, _kkamjong_!" sapa seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tao.

"Hm~" gumam Jongin.

"Kau ta-..."

"Apa kau melihat Sehun?" potong Jongin cepat.

"Tum-..."

"Cepat jawab saja." Desak Jongin.

"Entahlah, sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk, begitupun mangsamu dan juga Baekhyun-_sunbae_." Jongin terdiam mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau akan memutus-..."

"Aku akan memutuskan Sehun, tapi aku tak menemukannya dimanapun."

"Kau tidak menemui Sehun dirumahnya?"

"Untuk apa? Membuang waktu saja, aku tidak sudi. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah bukan siapa siapaku."

"Ku akui kawan, ucapanmu lebih kasar dari biasanya."

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi lebih kasar dari biasanya. Dia hanya merasa... takut?

"Hei, hei Jongin. Itu Baekhyun-_sunbae_ kan? Sepertinya dia mencarimu."

Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun-sunb-..."

_Bbuuagghh~_

Satu kepalan tangan melayang di rahang Jongin. Belum sempat Jongin bangkit kepalan tangan dari Baekhyun kembali menghantam dirinya bertubi-tubi. Walaupun kecil, tenaga Baekhyun perlu diwaspadai.

Tao mencoba melerai mereka, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun benar benar marah kali ini. Tidak menguntungkan lagi, mereka berada di taman belakang kampus yang jarang dikunjungi.

_Buuaghh~ buaagh~_

"KAU BODOH! SANGAT BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG SAAT KU TELFON KEMARIN, HAH?" teriak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir, membuat kedua pemuda disitu heran. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi pukulannya.

"Baekhyun-_sunbae_, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin yang masih mencoba menghindar dari amukan Baekhyun yang tengah ditahan Tao dari belakang.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERTANYA ADA APA SETELAH SEMUA INI? KAU BENAR BENAR BRENGSEK!"

"_Sunbae_, aku benar benar tidak mengerti."

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI! KENAPA KAU MEMILIH SEHUN UNTUK KAU PERMAINKAN? DIA BEGITU MENCINTAIMU!" ekspresi bingung Jongin luntur seketika, tergantikan oleh raut datar.

"Oh, tentang itu. Aku dan Sehun sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Dia sungguh mengganggu, menyuruhmu memukuliku dan bersembunyi selama tiga hari ini, cih, betapa pengecutnya dia."

Bagaikan minyak tanah yang disulut api. Amarah Baekhyun kembali meledak.

"KAU MEMANG SUDAH TIDAK MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN LAGI DENGAN SEHUN KARENA SEHUN SUDAH BERADA DI ALAM BAKA, BRENGSEK!"

'_Deg'_

"Tak perlu bercanda seperti itu, benar benar murahan."

"KAU MEMANG TAK PUNYA HATI! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU SIBUK BERCIUMAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO SEDANGKAN SEHUN TENGAH BERJUANG MELAWAN MAUT? BAHKAN DI AKHIR NAFASNYA, KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA?" tubuh Baekhyun melemas dan jatuh diatas rerumputan dengan posisi berlutut. Tao yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya terdiam, pun dengan Jongin yang menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kkenapa Jongin? Kenapa Sehun begitu mencintaimu? Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" gumam Baekhyun dengan air mata mengalir.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mempermainkannya, seharusnya dia tidak datang ke perpustakaan, seharusnya dia tidak menemukanmu dengan kyungsoo berciuman, seharusnya dia tidak tertabrak mobil dan seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkanku." Baekhyun masih mengatakannya dengan lirih dan terisak.

Kemudian, pemuda pendek itu bangkit dan mengusap air matanya. Memandang Jongin tajam.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan Sehun. Dia sudah bahagia disana tanpamu. Cih, brengsek." Ucapnya sembari menabrak bahu Jongin.

Tao menatap Jongin nanar.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau sadar, kawan." Ucapnya sebelum mengikuti jejak Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Jongin meremas surai hitamnya dan jatuh berlutut.

"Sehun... Sehun... Sehun..." bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali kali.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, a-aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi, jangan pergi, kumohon jangan pergi." Kristal bening meluncur bebas dari matanya. Bibirnya yang bergetar menggumamkan kata maaf berkali kali. Sebuah teriakan menggema dari tenggorokannya.

"SSEHUUNN!"

.

.

.

_**T. B. C**_

_**(tinggal beberapa chapter)**_

_**(tuhkan belum celecai)**_

_**Holla~ terimakasih atas reviewnya.**_

_**Jie jie sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya ^_^**_

_**Maaf, ngga bisa bales review, ini ngetiknya udah malem. Jadi ngantuk dan pasti banyak typoo. Ngga ada waktu sih :-P**_

_**Chapter ini ngga ada fluffy nya ya? Jiejie lagi kehilangan selera buat fluf tapi idenya makin numpuk, ya jadilah chapter gaje bin jega ini.**_

_**Dan buat 'BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim' kalau bisa chapter depan ya, atau chapter depan lagi? Atau depannya lagi? Atau #ditimpuk**_

_**Big thanks for Mr. Jongin albino, Kin Ocean, DiraLeeXiOh, daddykaimommysehun, dheardd94, choi fai fai, ohhhrika, yunacho90, syakilashine, sayakanoicinoe, Guest, dia. Luhane, andrian. Stevano, istrinya sehun bininya kai, ayanesakura chan, nagisa kitagawa, LKCTJ94, citaoris, Guest, Babywolf jonginnie'kim, izz,sweetcity, kim xiuxiu hunnie, urikaihun, xxx, kim hyerim.**_

_**And for silent readers ^_^ I hope you want to mampir(?) what the?**_

_**Eh, ceritanya belum selesai...**_

#

"_CUT_."

Suara tepuk tangan bersahut sahutan.

"_Acting_ yang bagus Kim Jongin, hohoho." Pemuda bermata rusa itu tertawa aneh.

"Cih, jika ini bukan karena Festival Film kampus, aku tidak akan sudi."

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya melihat potensi itu."

"Bilang saja jika kau masih belum merestui hubunganku dengan Sehun, jadi kau membuatku berpisah dengannya di film ini." Geram Jongin.

"Kau tahu saja." Dan pemuda bernama Luhan ini kembali tertawa. Jongin meninggalkan pemuda yang sibuk tertawa itu dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang sambil memegang botol air.

"Kerja bagus, Jongin sungguh berbakat." Ucap Sehun tulus.

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Ucap Jongin merengut.

"Loh? Ceritanya seru kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tidak di film, dan tidak di dunia nyata. Aku benci ini" Sehun tertawa mendengar gerutuan Jongin.

"Aku menunggu saat saat itu~ Oh, Sehuun, jangan tinggalkan aku. Maaf Jongin, aku lebih memilih Tao yang lebih tampan darimuu~" ucap Tao yang tiba tiba melintas dihadapan mereka sambil menirukan suara keduanya.

Oh, lihat. Sebuah sepatu sneakers melayang ke kepala Huang Zi Tao.

_Poor_ Tao.

Really TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_._

_Main pair : Kaihun_

_._

_Warning : fluff (maybe), typoo bermekaran, Boys Love ^_^_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, jie jie hanya nyewa ^.^ but, this story is mine :-P_

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_All about love._

_._

_Enjoy _

.

.

.

5. sick

.

.

.

"_Hattchii~_" seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terduduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari kampusnya. Hidung dan matanya memerah. Suara bersin tak henti-hentinya keluar da-

"_Haatchii_~"

Intinya, pemuda bernama Sehun ini tengah dilanda flu. Dan dia dengan keras kepala bersikukuh menunggu kekasihnya –Jongin- dari kampus. Kekasihnya itu memang sedang membahas tentang festival yang akan di adakan kampus untuk akhir tahun nanti untuk perpisahan angkatannya.

Tidak terasa memang, sudah empat tahun dia bergelut diantara peningnya tugas, menyebalkannya dosen, serunya persahabatan dan manisnya cinta.

Sehun sendiri belum berpikir tentang dimana dia akan bekerja nantinya. 'orang-orang masih terus sakit dan rumah sakit tidak akan sepi' itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun. Tidak salah memang, mengingat keberadaan dokter masih sangat dibutuhkan. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Sehun bersyukur menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran.

Dan bicara tentang sakit, Sehun sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya sejak kemarin. Tapi hari ini teman-temannya mengadakan acara kecil di kampus. Sehun tentu tidak ingin di cap sebagai teman yang tidak ingin berkumpul bersama saat waktu tinggal sedikit. Oh, jangan lupakan Luhan, _hyung_ sekaligus sahabatnya dari jurusan perfilman yang pasti akan mengomelinya sepanjang yang dia bisa jika Sehun tidak datang.

Dan demi apapun, ocehan seorang Xi Luhan lebih membosankan daripada nasihat dosen tua menyebalkan berkacamata tebal dengan kepala botak yang menggunakan kemeja berkancing hingga lehernya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Jongin benar benar akan membunuhku jika dia tidak segera da... _Hatchii~_"

Sehun benar benar menggerutu saat itu. Bahkan setelah dia merasakan sebuah jaket tebal menyampir di sekeliling pundaknya, pun dengan sepasang lengan yang merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Jongin~"

"Hm? Ayo segera pergi, kau mulai membeku, Hunnie." Ucap Jongin. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Sehun yang telah dingin. Dia berpindah untuk duduk disamping Sehun saat dirasa kekasih imutnya itu tidak merespon.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Jongin kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun sembari memainkan jemari Jongin digenggamannya.

"Maaf ya, tadi Profesor Jung menahanku, ada beberapa barang yang seharusnya tidak disana, jadi aku harus memindahkannya. Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Jongin kembali.

"Jongin memindahkan barang? Jongin lelah? Lebih baik Jongin pulang, kita tidak perlu jalan jalan hari ini." Ucap Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin.

Mata Jongin melebar melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Kita memang tidak jalan jalan hari ini, le-..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Jongin juga segera pulang ya." Sehun beranjak berdiri, sebelum kemudian oleng dan ditahan Jongin yang entah kapan telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"J-jongin."

"Kita tidak jalan jalan, tapi kita pergi ke apartementku. Aku tidak ingin pemuda bodoh ini ambruk di jalan karena flu dan ditemukan pemuda lain."

"Dasar posesif." Gerutu Sehun, dia berjalan mendahului Jongin. Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Jongin berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Jongin mau _poop_?" tanya Sehun aneh. Orang orang yang kebetulan berlalu lalang langsung menoleh dan ikut ikutan memandang Jongin aneh.

Jongin?

Mukanya memerah menahan malu dan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menjadi sedikit gila hanya karena flu?

"Naik." Ucap Jongin dengan penekanan penuh.

Menyadari nada suara Jongin, Sehun segera naik ke punggung Jongin dan memeluk leher kekasihnya erat.

"Maaf."

Jongin melirik kesamping, dimana Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena mempermalukan Jongin. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Jongin menghela nafas maklum. Sehun memang sangat sensitif dan manja saat sedang sakit.

"Tidak apa apa." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Tuh kan, Jongin marah ya?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kearah Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Bagaimana mungkin aku marah pada kekasihku yang manis, pintar dan rajin menabung ini?"

"Kalau begitu belikan aku es krim ya, Jongin?" pinta Sehun.

"Tidak boleh." Tolak Jongin.

"Kenapa~ Jongin aku ingin es krim~"

"Kau sedang flu, Sehun. Flu mu bisa bertambah parah."

"Satu cup es krim tidak akan membunuhku Jongin." Jongin hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya syaraf otak kekasihnya telah sedikit konslet. Saat Jongin sakit, Sehun terus saja mengomeli tentang minum dingin dan sebagainya. Sekarang?

"Jonginnie~" ok, Jongin tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan untuk tidak segera membawa Sehun ke hotel terdekat dan 'memakannya' disana.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Yeay, Jongin yang terbaik!"

x.x.x.

"Jongin, kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Lepaskan kepalaku~"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang birunya. Sehun semakin 'tepar' setelah dia bersikeras membeli es krim dalam keadaan flu. Apanya yang tidak akan membunuhnya? Sehun terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

"Salahmu sendiri." Ucap Jongin cuek.

"Jongin jahat! Sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!" helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku." Emosinya harus benar-benar ditekan. Menghadapi Sehun yang sedang sakit lebih menyebalkan daripada menghadapi serangan _mammoth_ purba yang kehilangan ibunya. Atau bahkan berpuluh puluh kali menyebalkan. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dipikirkan Jongin.

"_Hattchii~_"

"Kau harus minum obat, Hun." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa, tenggorokanku sakit, Jonginnie."

"Kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak minum obat."

"Jongin saja yang minum obat." Ucap Sehun _sewot _sembari membelakangi Jongin.

Seringai setan terbit di _kurve_ Jongin. Di ambilnya sebungkus obat, memasukkan sebuah pil ke mulutnya dan memberikan air kedalamnya.

Dia beranjak ke atas kasur dan bergerak menindih Sehun yang telah terlentang menatapnya heran. Jempol tangannya mengelus sudut bibir Sehun sejenak sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

"J-jong hmppftt..."

Jongin melumat bibir bawah Sehun yang refleks terbuka, dia mentransfer obat yang ada dimulutnya ke mulut Sehun. Mendorongnya dengan lidahnya agar tertelan, membuat Sehun tersedak kecil.

Lidahnya dengan lihai mengabsen satu per satu benda yang ada di rongga manis milik kekasihnya itu. Melumat keras bibir bawah Sehun sebelum mengakhiri 'kegiatannya'

"Jjongin?" ucap Sehun. Mukanya memerah karena demam dan malu, nafasnya terengah mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyaknya.

"Tidurlah." Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sehun sebelum tarikan di kerah kemejanya membuatnya kembali menimpa tubuh Sehun yang hangat.

"Temani aku, aku takut~" pinta Sehun manja.

"Oh, kau mengundang singa kelaparan, Hunnie."

"Mana ada singa hitam?" jika ini ada dalam manga, telah muncul perempatan siku siku di dahi Jongin. Uh, kekasihnya ini saat sakit benar benar menyebalkan.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Ucap Jongin, dirinya menggulingkan badannya ke samping Sehun.

"Jongin marah? maafkan Sehun." Ujar Sehun. Tubuhnya dimiringkan menghadap Jongin yang terlentang disampingnya. Jongin tidak bergeming.

'_Cuupp'_

"Jangan marah." ucap Sehun, dia memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping. Tubuh Jongin tersentak. Karena ciuman Sehun dan karena suhu tubuh Sehun yang panas.

"Pantas saja dia bertingkah seperti itu." Gumam Jongin. "Aku harus secepat mungkin menikahinya." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin. Sehun hanya menggumam aneh. Peluh membasahi dahi, pelipis dan lehernya, memberikan kesan _sexy_ di mata Jongin.

"Ugh, berhentilah berpikiran kotor Kim Jongin." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dia menyeka peluh yang membanjiri tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jongin~ aku mencintaimu, tapi aku ingin _bubble tea_ emm, tidak, tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke..." dan gumaman aneh Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain."

Pemuda _tan_ itu melucuti pakaian atasnya, begitupun Sehun. Dia menyusup ke dalam selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Memeluk Sehun posesif, membiarkan suhu tubuh Sehun berpindah ke tubuhnya. Walaupun besok dia sakit, setidaknya ada Sehun yang akan mengurusnya.

Sehun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Jongin. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Jongin dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan pada leher Jongin.

Oh, muka Jongin memerah. Merasakan deru nafas hangat Sehun menerpa kulit telanjangnya dan kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh Sehun yang halus. Dia mengusap surai Sehun dan semakin memeluknya erat. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu, menyalurkan kasih sayang.

Betapa dia menyukai sifat manja Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

.../...

"_Haatchii~_"

"Tuh kan, Jongin jadi sakit. Seharusnya kemarin tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Ucap Sehun meletakkan semangkuk bubur di atas nakas tak jauh dari kasur.

"Habisnya suhu tubuhmu panas sekali." Bela Jongin dengan suara sengau.

"Terserah Jongin saja, sekarang makan dulu. Aku membuatkanmu bu-..."

"Aku tidak mau bubur." Ucap Jongin dengan nada tidak mau dibantah. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika takut dengan itu.

"Jongin ini jangan seperti anak kecil, aku suapi ya?"

"Aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, Kim Sehun."

Muka Sehun memerah, namanya terdengar imut dengan marga Kim.

"Apa maksud Jongin? Aku tidak meminta Jong-..."

"Apa kau tidak ingat telah menggoda dengan menciumku kemarin? Dan kau membiarkanku memelukmu dengan keadaan seperti itu? Hingga aku sakit sekarang."

"T-tapi-..."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kim Sehun." Tangan tannya menarik tangan putih Sehun sehingga si empu tangan terjatuh di atas tubuh Jongin. Dengan sekali gerakan, Jongin membalik posisi sehingga Sehun lah yang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

Seringai mesum terpampang nyata di bibir penuh Jongin.

"Bersiaplah mendapat balasanmu, _baby_."

"JONGIINN!"

_**t.b.c**_

_**holla,, haaii,, alloha,,**_

_**ada orang disini?**_

_**Apa jiejie udah bilang kalau jiejie mau segera menamatkan fic ini?**_

_**Gimana kalau satu chapter lagi? Minta sarannya ya, chingu.**_

_**Jangan tanya tentang adegan jongin mau poop tadi, jiejie ngga tau, beneran ^.^**_

_**Oh ya, jiejie minta pendapat dong tentang gender switch dan male pregnant?**_

_**Soalnya jiejie sepertinya mau buat fic yang kaya gitu, kira kira gimana? Soalnya, takut kalau banyak yang ngga suka ^.^**_

_**Jiejie ngga ada koment buat chapter ini, rasanya kok ancur gitu. Jiejie lagi keserang flu -.- dan begitu sangat super neomu(?) tersiksa akan hal itu. Pasti banyak typoo nantinya.**_

_**Thanks buat review chapter sebelumnya, jiejie merasa berdosa liat review kalian semua, bikin nangis lagi. **____** eh, tapi ngga dink #ditonjok. Hehehe, bikin jantungan? Kayanya ngga kok, jiejie kan masih pemula.**_

_**Dan jangan timpuk jiejie,kok reviewnya pada sadis amat -_- :-D **_

_**Thanks for kaihun krisho shipeer, urikaihun, kireimozaku, PurpleGyu, izz. Sweetcity, xxx, rinirhm30, dheardd94, park minggi, citaoris, kim xiuxiu hunnie, evi. Rahayu. 52, lovekaihun, zelobysehuna, rizkaanindyaP, babywolf jonginnie'kim, sayakanoicinoe, nagisa kitagawa, haesya wu, guest, kim seo ji, utsukushiio2, dia. Luhane, syakilashine, hijklmnosh, leeyol, fernandafeby, choi fai fai, maknaeEXO, ayanesakura chan, snow07, daddykaimommysehun, yunacho90, diraleexioh, youngchanbiased, istrinya sehun bininya kai, kin ocean, mr jongin albino, ohhhrika.**_

_**And for all silent readers. Kalian tau ngga? Yang silent silent tu ngga asik lho, jadi ayo review ^_^ #Orasi mode : on.**_

_**Akhir kata.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_All about love_

_._

_._

_Kaihun^^_

_._

_._

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, boys love, __**lil bit**__ lemon, dkk._

_._

_._

_Ngga tau juga kenapa jadi seperti ini. Dan ini lil'bit lemon, ngga pake banyak. Tapi tetep aja, __**dosa ditanggung pembaca**__ ^_^ ._

_._

_._

_So, hope you like it._

_._

_Don't like don't read._

_/_

_/_

_/_

_6. Surprise._

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia memutar arah begitu orang yang memanggilnya telah berada beberapa langkah darinya.

"Tao _hyung_? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu, apa nanti malam kau ada waktu?" tanya Tao.

"Luhan _hyung_ mengajakku pergi nanti malam, dan aku baru menyetujuinya tadi." Jawab Sehun. Binar di muka Tao menghilang, melihatnya Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tapi setelah pulang kuliah aku tidak ada acara kok,_ hyung_. Persiapan festival sudah di tangani mahasiswa sosial." 'sepertinya' lanjut Sehun dalam hati. Binar itu datang lagi.

"Ah, aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman kota malam ini, tapi bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai_ bubble tea_ saja?" ajak Tao.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun. Mungkin tidak apa-apa pergi bersama Tao, toh hanya menghitung hari dia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Tao lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan tunggu di depan gerbang, oke?" pamit Tao dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun dia berlari dengan sesekali melompat kecil.

"Dia kenapa? Kekanakan sekali." Ucap sebuah suara disampingnya.

"Itu tadi aku-..." Sehun menolehkan kepala kesamping, tersentak setelah menyadari jarak mereka yang cukup –sangat- dekat.

"Jongin! Aku terkejut." Gerutu Sehun dengan tangan yang mengelus dadanya, meredakan degupan jantungnya.

"Kau kenapa tadi?" tanya Jongin kembali.

"T-tidak, hanya saja, Tao _hyung_ bertanya tentang persiapan perpisahan." Jongin menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"Yang be-..."

"Thudah dulu ya Jongin, Thehun dipanggil Jung thaem tadi." Sehun berlalu dengan cepat. Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat. Sehun-nya hanya akan bicara cadel saat dia sedang gugup atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tanda yang manis sekali.

"Kau ingin main-main denganku eh, Kim Sehun?" gumamnya dengan nada berbahaya.

:-p:-p:-p:-p

"Kupikir tidak apa-apa jika aku mengatakan seperti itu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, aku tidak merasa berdosa karena hal itu, karena pada dasarnya aku hanya berteman dengannya, itu tidak bisa disebut penghianatan dan-..."

"Hei Sehuna! Ka-..."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk menolak permintaannya di saat waktu tinggal sedikit-..."

"Hei! Bumi kepada Sehun! Bumi kepada Sehun, halo~."

"Tapi tetap saja, Jongin bukan tipe orang yang bisa menerima seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku pergi bersama Tao _hyung_ tanpa memberitahu Jongin?-..."

"Sehunna, kau bisa bicara dengan jel-..."

"Mungkin aku bisa membelikan beberapa _bubble tea_ padanya, atau ku batalkan?"

"Oh Sehun! Seorang pemuda manis nan pintar memanggilmu! Enyahlah segala roh jahat yang merasukimu wahai kawanku!"

"Aduh~ _hyung_ berisik sekali. Aku sedang berpikir." Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya dengan muka siap menerkam makhluk cadel itu.

"Argh! Kau yang dari tadi berisik, menggerutu tak jelas, dan apa itu? Pergi dengan Tao tanpa memberitahu Jongin? Aku sedikit tidak mengerti di bagian itu, bisa kau jelaskan dari awal, tuan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut. Sehun mengangguk imut.

"Tadi pagi aku berangkat kuliah, aku mengendarai bis umum, aku duduk di baris terakhir nomor dua disamping kaca, sepertinya disebelahku duduk seorang ahjussi tua dengan badan subur yang menghimpitku, orangnya juga tidak terlihat ramah dan-..."

Baekhyun memasang _derp face_. Oh apakah otak Sehun menjadi sedikit rusak? Maksudnya bukan dari awal seperti itu.

"Intinya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan penuh.

"Tao_hyung_mengajakkukeluardanjongintidaktahu."

_Pletakk~_

"Aduh~"

"Pelan bodoh." Kali ini pemuda bermata rusa yang menggetok kepala imutnya. Pemuda itu segera duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Hei Lulu _hyung_, sakit tahu." Sungut Sehun. Bibirnya dikerucutkan, membuat Luhan ingin menjepitnya dengan jepit jemuran yang selalu dia bawa di tasnya.

"Maka dari itu, bicaralah yang pelan." Ucap Luhan tak kalah kesal.

Sehun membuang muka. "Aku kan tadi bercerita pada Baekki _hyung_, bukan Luhan _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ yang memukulku."

"Iya, iya. _Hyung_ minta maaf, ya Sehun." Senyum Sehun mengembang.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Ucap Sehun ceria seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, Sehun hanya perlu mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata dan mereka akan menemukan jalan keluarnya segera.

"Bisakah kau langsung bercerita, tuan cadel?" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada amat sangat bosan.

"Baiklah~"

Satu detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua menit.

Tujuh menit.

"BISAKAH KAU BICARA SEKARANG, OH SEHUUNNN!" jerit Baekhyun emosi. Sehun tinggal membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara berisi ceritanya dan tidak perlu membuat Baekhyun terkena hipertensi mendadak. Terlebih lagi, makhluk setengah rusa kanibal di sebelahnya malah tertidur begitu cepat dalam lima menit, dengan mulut menganga dan aliran liur yang lebih terlihat seperti sungai Han itu menempel dengan sangat menjijikkan di dagu dan meja dihadapannya.

"DAN BANGUNLAH, HEI KAU SILUMAN ONTAA!" niat Baekhyun sih, ingin meneriakkan siluman rusa, tapi setelah dipikir pikir, unta lebih mendekati kriteria.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal saat Luhan hanya mengembang ngempiskan hidungnya, dan setelahnya kembali tertidur. Makin kesal, karena makhluk cadel yang membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran hanya menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

'Kubur Baekhyun sekarang ya Tuhan.' Pinta batinnya dramatis.

"Baekki _hyung_ yang sabar, nanti cepat tua loh." Ucap Sehun sok menggurui.

'Kau pikir siapa yang membuat nyawaku satu kilometer lebih dekat dengan malaikat maut, hah?!' itu pasti suara batin Baekhyun.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas, Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menciptakan sebuah senyum mengerikan, yang malah di asumsikan Sehun sebagai senyuman manis.

"Baiklah, karena Baekki _hyung_ telah kembali sabar, Sehun akan bercerita."

"Aku benar benar akan menenggelamkanmu kedalam sungai Han yang dibuat Luhan jika kau tidak bercerita dengan benar." Gumam Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan gerakan kaku, mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku diajak pergi setelah pulang kuliah oleh Tao _hyung_."

_What the_?!

Sehun hanya mengatakan itu? Membuat pemuda bermarga Byun itu menunggu hingga hampir sepuluh menit?! Gigi Baekhyun saling bergemeletuk.

"OH SE-!"

"AAPPPAAA?!" itu suara pekikan Luhan yang mendadak bangun, meninggalkan genangan air seperti danau toba di atas meja.

"Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"KAU MENERIMANYA?" tanya Luhan masih dengan suara bombastis.

"I-iya, dan aku tidak memberitahu Jongin. apa aku batalkan saja?" suaranya terdengar gusar.

"JANGAN DIBATALKAN, HAHAHA, PERGI SAJA DAN JANGAN BERI TAHU JONGIN! BIAR DIA TAHU RASANYA MELIHATMU PERGI BERSAMA ORANG LAIN! BIAR DIA SENDIRIAN DAN KESEPIAN DAN BIAR DIA MERASA MENJADI LELAKI PALING HITAM. HOHOHO." Teriak Luhan berorasi dengan tawa _sinterclause_.

"Menurut _hyung_ begitu?" tanya Sehun polos.

"TENTU SAJA! WEKAWEKAWEKA." Jawab Luhan, kali ini seperti tawa seorang _alay_ yang mengidap penyakit _alayers_(?)

"Eum, baiklah. Aku pergi menemui Tao_ hyung_ dulu ya, _hyung_." Pamit Sehun yang mendadak menjadi penurut. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat hingga terantuk meja dan membuat benjolan sebesar bola _bowling_(?) bersarang indah di dahinya. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Luhan senang sekali, mama~" ucap Luhan dengan cengkok dangdut. Dan Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan goyang itik, eh?

-/-

Tao kini bersandar –sok- keren di dinding sebelah pintu gerbang. Dia harus bersikap keren, karena ini –menurutnya- kencan perdananya dengan Sehun. Berkali kali dia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam untuk melihat apakah makhluk imut nan cadel bernama Oh Sehun sudah terlihat. Kini dia terlihat seperti siput.

Dan begitu dia melihat Sehun berjalan keluar, buru buru dia membenahi posisinya.

Satu tangan di saku celana, satu kaki diangkat dan ditekuk ke tembok, dan satu tangan mengacak rambutnya –lagi lagi sok- sexy.

Sehun sendiri mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Tao sedang –yang menurut penglihatan Sehun- menggaruk rambutnya.

"Apa Tao _hyung_ berkutu?"gumam Sehun.

"Tao _hyung_!" panggilnya.

Tao menoleh dan memasang senyum sejuta watt. "Hai, Sehunnie."

"Apakah Tao _hyung_ menunggu lama?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

'Pasti Tao _hyung_ menunggu lama, hingga dia tidak tahan untuk menggaruk rambutnya yang berkutu. Tao _hyung_ baik sekali sampai menahan kegiatan menggaruknya jika didepan orang lain. Tuhan, hilangkanlah kutu Tao_ hyung_.' Batin Sehun.

'Sehun khawatir padaku? Dia pasti sudah mulai menyukai ku, aww~ manis sekali~' batin Tao.

Isi hati yang bertolak belakang, ternyata.

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggu lama." Sehun menanggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

Dan Jongin keluar dari persembunyiannya saat dua orang itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia berjalan menuju motornya dengan dua tangan berada didalam saku dan seringai di bibirnya.

"Lihat saja Sehun, aku akan menghukummu."

-...-.-

Kita kembali ke taman. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, karena seorang makhluk ber-_eyeliner_ masih duduk terpaku dengan mulut terbuka disana.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun berkedip. Mencoba memproses kejadian sekitar tiga menit yang lalu terjadi disana.

Tadi dia diajak makhluk cadel yang sialnya imut kesini, lalu makhluk setengah onta bisulan yang juga sayangnya calon sutradara datang. Dan lebih sialnya, mereka berdua sahabatnya.

Lalu, lalu, Sehun-

"OH SEHUUUNN!" jeritnya dengan nada tinggi. Membuat burung burung berterbangan seperti di adegan salah satu anime favorit author.

Tapi kemudian dia terdiam.

Tunggu, tunggu.

Tadi Sehun bercerita, kalau Sehun akan pergi dengan Tao dan tidak memberitahu Jongin. Dan Luhan berteriak seperti kesetanan dan mengatakan kalau Jongin hitam.

"Bukankah Jongin memang hitam, ya?" Baekhyun kembali mengingat apa solusi yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.

Seingatnya, Luhan tadi tidur dengan liur bak bengawan solo, lalu Luhan berteriak, dan kemudian Luhan tertawa seperti sinterclause, lalu kemudian dia menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap pergi tanpa memberitahu Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang salah? Luhan menyuruh Sehun pergi dengan Tao dan tidak perlu memberitahu Jongin. pergi dengan Tao dan tidak memberitahu Jongin? Tidak memberitahu Jongin? Hhmm~ apa ya?" dia bergumam.

Loading.

10%

40%

70%

90%

90,1%

90,2% (Readers : kelamaan woy!)

100% -_ connected_.

"SSEHUUUN! JANGAN DENGARKAN LUHAN DAN JANGAN PERGIII!"

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja Baekhyun dengan segala kelemotannya hari ini.

=.==.==.==.==.=

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Lelah sekali, padahal hanya mengobrol dengan Tao _hyung_." Gumam Sehun saat dia berada didepan apartemennya.

"Setelah ini aku akan ke apartemen Jongin saja." Ucapnya saat melihat _bubble tea_ yang dibelikannya pada Jongin.

Dia segera memasukkan nomor nomor yang telah dihapalnya pada alat keamanan di samping pintu apartementnya. Dan mendorong pintu itu pelan.

Sehun masuk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. _Bubble tea_ yang akan diberikan pada Jongin diletakkan di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Sekarang Sehun hanya akan berbaring sebentar baru kemudian pergi ke apartement Jongin.

Dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menutup mata, merasakan hembusan angin sore yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela.

Uh~ segarnya angin sore.

Eh, tunggu.

Sehun membuka matanya dan bangkit dengan cepat. Seingatnya dia tidak membuka jendela saat pergi tadi pagi. Lalu kenapa bisa terbuka?

Dia berjalan mendekati jendela itu dan berhenti didepannya.

"Tidak mungkin itu angin, jendela ini kan selalu ku kunci. Atau mungkin pencuri?" monolog Sehun.

"Mungkin benar itu pencuri, ap- AAA-..."

"Ssstt..."

Sehun terpekik saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang, tapi kemudian merengut karena menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"Aish, Jongin! kenapa tidak memberitahu jika kau datang, ku kira tadi pencuri." Sungut Sehun. Dia menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan Jongin. tanpa tahu seringai mulai tumbuh di bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku memang pencuri hatimu, Sehunnie." Bisik Jongin seduktif pada telinga kiri Sehun.

"Emm, Jongin." panggil Sehun saat Jongin mulai meniup niup telinganya.

"Hmm?" Jongin hanya menggumam, mulutnya sibuk menjilat dan menggigit kecil cuping telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Jongin oke? Atau lapar? Akan aku bawakan _bubble tea_nya." Ucap Sehun cepat saat alaram tanda bahaya mulai berdenging di kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, yang jelas dia harus sesegera mungkin menjauh dari jangkauan Jongin.

"Tidak tidak, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang." Ucap Jongin. Meniupkan angin ke telinga kanan Sehun.

"Tidak." Sentak Sehun. Setelah terlepas dari kungkungan Jongin, segeralah dia berucap. "Biar aku ambilkan _bubble tea_." Ucap Sehun final. Kaki kakinya segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan Jongin menyeringai dan memilih duduk di atas ranjang kekasihnya.

-...-

"Jongin." panggil Sehun. Kepalanya menjulur dari pintu. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat Jongin tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Mukanya memerah saat melihat Jongin yang tidak mengenakan kausnya.

"Jongin kenapa tidak memakai baju!" pekik Sehun. Satu wadah _bubble tea_ vanilla yang tadi dibelinya pun telah diletakkan di atas nakas samping ranjang.

Dalam satu tarikan, Sehun telah terbanting ke atas ranjang hingga memantul. Membuatnya terpekik kecil sesaat.

"Aduh~"

"Bagaimana tadi jalan-jalannya, sayang?" tanya Jongin yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Menyenangkan kok." Jawab Sehun. "Aku tadi banyak mengobrol dengan Tao hyung di kedai _bubble tea_ yang sering kita kunjungi itu loh, Jongin. Sampai lupa waktu jika saja Luhan hyung tidak menelpon dan mengingatkan tentang janjiku bersamanya jam tujuh nanti." Sehun bercerita tanpa sadar. Ta-...

"Jongin kenapa berada diatasku?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan disini." Hembusan nafas Jongin menerpa permukaan kulit wajah Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, wajah mereka begitu dekat, hidungnya saja bersentuhan.

"Pe-pekerjaan apa?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"Pertama, mengingatkan kekasihku bahwa dia memiliki aku untuk di ajak pergi. Kedua, mengingatkan kekasihku bahwa kekasihnya itu seorang pencemburu. Ketiga, mengingatkan kekasihku bahwa jangan lagi pergi dengan pemuda lain tanpa seijinku. Dan terakhir, karena kekasihku nakal, aku akan memberikannya sedikit hukuman."

_Glek._

Oke, perasaan Sehun mulai tidak enak.

"Jong—hmmppffttt..." ucapan Sehun terbungkam oleh bibir tebal yang kini berada diatas bibirnya.

Jongin terus menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba mencari posisi yang membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk menjelajahi benda kenyal milik keasihnya itu. Tangannya mengusap sisi wajah Sehun, mencoba membuat Sehun menghentikan perlawanannya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun. Membuat mulut Sehun terbuka karena kaget. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakannya. Lidahnya segera melesat ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Mengabsen setiap hal yang berada di sana. Mengajak lidah Sehunnya saling membelit. Saking intensnya ciuman itu, hingga saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun.

"Emmmpphh." Sehun terus berontak karena hampir kehabisan nafas. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Jongin, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda tan itu mengakhiri kegiatannya. Tapi tampaknya Jongin benar-benar cemburu. Matilah kau, Oh Sehun.

Sementara Sehun masih kekeuh pada pemberontakannya. Jongin terus melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya. Lidahnya terus menginvasi bibir Sehun. Sesekali menghisap bibir bawah kekasihnya kuat. Yang dia yakini akan membengkak setelahnya. Persetan dengan hal itu, Jongin hanya menghukum kekasih nakalnya ini.

Jongin menyudahi kegiatannya setelah sebelumnya menghisap bibir Sehun kuat. Merasakan bahwa kekasihnya akan benar-benar mati kehabisan oksigen jika dia tidak segera melepaskannya.

"Haah, haah, Jongin, tunggu aku bisa jelas-..." kembali ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh ciuman Jongin. kini tangan Jongin yang bereaksi. Tangan kanannya turun dan membelai perut rata Sehun. Memasuki kaos yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan mencari tonjolan merah muda disana.

"Hmmmppff..." erang Sehun saat merasakan benda asing sedang memelintir nipple nya. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa merinding. Dia mendongak dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

Jongin berpindah pada leher putih Sehun. Menghisap area leher dan mengigitnya. Menciptakan ruam kemerahan yang pasti akan membekas beberapa hari kedepan. Tangannya masih sibuk menginvasi nipple Sehun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menanggalkan kaos Sehun.

"Ennggh, Jongiinn. Ber-berhentii."

Jongin menulikan pendengarannya, memilih menghisap nipple Sehun yang telah terbebas dari kaos. Tangan kanannya mencubit gemas nipple kanan Sehun. Membuat si empu mengerang karena ulahnya. Kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram sprei sisi kiri kanannya. Menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang meledak ledak. Sehun sungguh takut.

"Jjjongiinhh~~"

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak berdiri. Membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega. Matanya tertutup dan nafasnya terengah engah. 'Apa yang barusan Jongin lakukan?' Bingungnya.

"Aaah!" Pekik Sehun saat dia merasakan dada dan area perutnya yang tidak terbalut kain menjadi dingin. Matanya membuka dan membulat saat melihat bagian tadi basah oleh... air _bubble tea_?

Jongin duduk di samping ranjang dan mulai mengoleskan krim yang tadinya berada di atas _bubble tea_ ke bibir, dagu, leher dan juga nipple Sehun. Membuat Sehun menatapnya kebingungan. Dan tatapan itu membuat Jongin gemas.

Anak ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih? Jelas jelas Jongin telah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dan Sehun masih saja menatapnya heran?

Jongin yang gemas melempar gelas _bubble tea_ itu sembarang arah dan mulai menjalankan aksinya. Bibirnya meraup bibir merah muda Sehun yang telah membengkak. Membersihkannya dari krim vanila yang tadi sengaja dia sebarkan.

"Emmhh~~" desahan Sehun teredam oleh ciuman Jongin. jongin sendiri merasa tubuhnya merinding saat mendengar suara Sehun tadi.' Sehun's voice is so damn sexy!' umpatnya dalam hati

Setelah krim di bibir Sehun habis, Jongin turun ke leher Sehun yang telah terdapat ruam-ruam kemerahan.

"Enngghh~ Jjjongin, Telephoonee..." ucap Sehun susah payah saat mendengar suara deringan dari ponsel di samping nakas.

"Angkat saja." Ucap Jongin cuek tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Sehun mengangkatnya jika bicara saja susah.

"Hhh~ hentikhaan dulhuu~~"

"Tidak mau."

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan meraih ponselnya.

"Hhaloohh?"

"OH SEHUN! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA, HAH? INI SUDAH JAM DELAPAN DAN KAU TIDAK JUGA DATANG? AKU HAMPIR MATI MENUNGGUMU DISINI!"

Mata Sehun yang memerah menatap jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Dan benar saja, jam telah menunjuk angka delapan.

"M-maaf hyuungghh. A-aku ttidak bisa datangghh."

"Sehun? Kau baik baik saja? Kenapa suaramu aneh sekali."

"Aaah..." Sehun memekik saat Jongin menggigit nipplenya dengan sengaja. Ya Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar malu. "Aakuuhh sakit, _hyung_." Jelas Sehun susah payah.

"Sakit? Apa aku perlu kesana?" suara Luhan terdengar khawatir. Sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala diatas kepala Sehun.

'Jika Luhan _hyung_ kesini, Jongin pasti akan berhenti. Hahaha, kau memang jenius' batin Sehun.

"Iy-.. Aaawww, tidak perluuuh." Baru saja akan mengatakan iya, Jongin telah menggigit sisi perutnya. Dan itu pasti sakit.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak terdengar baik, hunna."

"Iya. Sssttt... aah~"

"Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya. Lain kali saja, kau beristirahatlah-..."

Sehun tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang di ucapkan Luhan. Lidah Jongin yang menggelitik di bawah pusarnya membuatnya pusing.

"Okee." Dan sambungan dengan sepihak diputus oleh Sehun. Ingatkan Sehun untuk minta maaf pada Luhan setelah ini.

Kini Jongin berpindah pada cuping telingannya.

"Jangan dekati Tao lagi. Cukup hanya lihat aku." Peringatnya.

"Jongin, tolong hentikhaann~"

Jongin tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun. Tangannya bergerak turun ke celana Sehun. Meremas dengan kuat kemaluan Sehun yang terbalut celana.

"Joongginn~ ber-berhentii... hiks."

Seluruh kegiatan Jongin berhenti seketika ketika mendengar isakan Sehun. Seringai yang sedari tadi bersemayam di bibir Jongin luntur seketika. Tubuhnya serasa membeku. Satu yang dia lupakan, Hunnienya masih begitu polos.

"Hiks, hentikan Jongin. Sehun takut." Ucap Sehun pelan dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia benar-benar takut dengan Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Sehun, Sehun takut, Hiks. Jangan lanjutkan, jangan, jangan." Gumam Sehun. Sehun yang terlihat begitu ketakutan membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Jongin memilih turun dari atas Sehun dan memeluk kekasihnya erat.

Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Dia baru saja hampir menodai hunnienya?

"Ssstt... Sehun, maafkan aku, maaf. Aku terlalu cemburu tadi, maafkan aku."

Sehun hanya terus menangis tanpa menjawab. Membuat rasa bersalah Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi. Jongin beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil pakaian Sehun. Membawa Sehun untuk duduk dan memakaikannya pakaian.

"Sehunnie, jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa Jongin harus seperti itu padaku? Kenapa Jongin lakukan itu? Hiks, apa salah Sehun? Sehun hanya membeli _bubble tea_ bersama Tao _hyung,_ Sehun tidak mencium Tao _hyung_, juga tidak melakukan hal tadi bersama Tao _hyung_, tapi kenapa Jongin menghukum Sehun seperti ini?"

Ugh, polosnya kau Sehun.

"Ma-..."

BRRAAKK.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang itu. Di depan pintu terlihalah Luhan dengan wajah kaget. Mukanya perlahan berubah merah saat melihat Jongin tanpa atasan. Hal yang 'iya-iya' mulai berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"KIM JONGIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUNKU?!" bentaknya.

"Lu-luhan, ak-aku bisa jelaskan." Jawan Jongin gelagapan. Luhan yang mengamuk akan sangat menyeramkan daripada Singa yang sedang terkena sariawan. Bahkan Luhan sembilan koma sembilan kuadrat lebih menyeramkan.

Luhan telah bersiap menerkam Jongin, dan Jonginpun telah bersiap untuk lari. Sehun? Dia hanya melongo di tempat. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di kamar apartement Sehun.

"JANGAN LARI KAAUU!"

"LUHAN, DENGARKAN AKU DULU. AKAN AKU JELASKAN."

"KAU BISA MENJELASKANNYA PADA MALAIKAT MAUT NANTI!"

"Ada apa sih berisik sekali?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang. Luhan dan Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Byun Baekhyun, si Hitam Pesek ini telah melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual pada Hunna!" profokasi Luhan.

"Pelecehan Seksual?" ulang Baekhyun. Matanya beralih pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat baik baik saja, selain terlihat ruam di lehernya. Kini giliran Jongin. Jongin juga baik-baik saja. Tapi, hey! Kenapa makhluk itu tidak memakai baju?

Matanya membulat kemudian.

"LUHAN! JANGAN-JANGAN, SEHUN TELAH MENJADI KORBAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL?"

"KAMPRET!"

Luhan beralih menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengguncang guncangkan kepala makhluk yang mendadak begitu gila. Tak berhenti disitu, Luhan meraih sebotol air yang entah kapan berada di meja sampingnya. Berkumur dengan air itu dan menyembur Baekhyun tepat dimuka.

"PERGILAH KAU WAHAI ARWAH PENUNGGU POHON SEMANGKA! TINGGALKAN RAGA MAKHLUK JELEK YANG SERING MEMAKAI AILINER DENGAN CORAK NORAK INI!"

"Hey! Hey! Lepaskan Luhan! Kau bau! Dan itu eyeliner bukai ailiner! Ugh, baumu~" pekik Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun tadi hanya penasaran karena apartement Sehun yang berada di sebelah apartementnya begitu ramai. Tapi kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti ini?

Sehun tertawa melihat keduanya. Dan Jongin yang berada di sudut ruangan pun ikut tertawa kecil. Dia sadar akan tawa Sehun. Itu artinya dia telah di maafkan. Leganya~

"Hey makhluk hitam yang hidungnya tersamarkan(?)! berhenti tertawa mesum dan lawan kami!" ucap Luhan. Di sebelahnya ada Baekhyun. Dan entah sejak kapan wajah keduanya telah dihiasi corengan seperti akan berperang.

_Glek._

"Mati aku." Gumam Jongin.

"HIIYAATTT..." dan pekikan Baekhyun memulai kejadian yang berhenti sebelumnya.

Mereka berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Bahkan semakin tertawa saat mendengar pekikan menakjubkan mereka.

"ADDUUHH! LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN PSYCHOOO!"

"TERUSLAH BERMIMPI, KIM JONGOS!"

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG TIDUR, KIJANG! DAN NAMAKU JONGIN, LEPASKAAN!"

"ITU RUSA! BUKAN KIJANG, HIDUNG KUTIL."

"LUHAN! SIRAM DIA DENGAN SAUS TAR-TAR!"

"IDE BAGUS!"

"TTIIDAAAKKK!"

-TBC—

_**Yeay, selesai.**_

_**Di chapter sebelumnya jiejie pernah bilang mau menamatkan fic ini, kan?**_

_**Jiejie emang mau namat in, tapi entah kenapa feel nya buat chapter akhir belum keluar. Idenya juga belum bercabang panjang(?). jadi keputusan akhirnya, jiejie akan ngadat lagi buat nentuin akhirnya. Hehehe ^.^**_

_**Oh ya, jiejie mau buat drabble tentang pair all x Sehun. Mohon pendapatnya ^_^**_

_**Dan buat fic cita cinta, dua chapter lagi bakal tamaaatt~ #tiupterompet.**_

_**Thanks for suppot.**_

_**Akhir kata.**_

_**,**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_All about love_

_._

_._

_Kaihun^^_

_._

_._

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, boys love, dkk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hope you like it._

_._

_Don't like don't read._

_/_

_/_

_/_

**7. ONLY YOU**

.

.

"Sehunna, kau ingin pergi denganku nanti sore?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari deretan kalimat yang terpampang di buku fisikanya. Menatap orang yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Kemana Tao-_hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"Emm... entahlah, aku juga belum tahu ingin mengajakmu kemana. Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan tempat yang pas jika kita berkeliling nanti. Lagipula, besok aku akan izin ke China." Jawab Tao kikuk. Bagaimana tidak, bekas gigitan nyamuk terlihat dengan jelas di sela kemeja biru Sehun. Mari tidak menyebutnya _kissmark_, karena Tao bersikeras tentang itu. Ups.

"Aku juga entahlah, _hyung_." Jawab Sehun aneh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ada masalah dengan Jongin kemarin, dan aku tidak ingin masalah kami jadi semakin buruk." Jelas Sehun.

"O-oh begitu." Ucap Tao putus asa. Sehun mengangguk imut.

"Iya, kata Kyungsoo _hyung_ aku harus mengatakan hal itu jika Tao _hyung_ mengajakku lagi."

_Bruuukk_

Dengan itu, Tao terjengkang dari kursi kantin dengan posisi mengenaskan.

_Poor_ Tao.

"Sehun!"

"Ya?" Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Baekki _hyung_."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Mulutnya penuh dengan permen yang didapatnya dari Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu tiga hari absen karena membantu pamannya memanen lobak. Dan syukurlah dia kembali dengan sekantung besar permen strawberry, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan pemuda pendek bermarga Byun yang adalah partner kelompoknya itu akan menguburnya hidup hidup karena absen saat akan di adakan presentasi bab fluida dan induksi elektromagnetik sekaligus. Oh, betapa beruntungnya kau, Park.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan, materi presentasi ku belum selesai, _hyung_." Jawabnya sembari mengangkat buku tugasnya.

"Aku iku-..."

"Aku akan menemani mu." Baekhyun melotot pada Jongin yang memotong ucapannya. Oh, mungkin tidak hanya karena ucapannya. Tapi juga karena tindakan pelecehan yang dilakukan pemuda berkulit _french fries_ gosong itu kemarin.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan menemani Sehun, _kkamjong_." Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Jongin merengut tak suka. Bagaimana ti-...

"Baekhyun benar. Aku dan Baekhyun yang akan menemani Sehun. Kau tidak boleh ikut." Ucap Luhan yang tiba tiba muncul disana.

Inginnya sih Jongin berteriak, tapi pipi kanannya masih nyeri. Sudahkah Jongin bilang kalau dia benci saus tar-tar karena di film spongebob kesukaannya, saus tar-tar dapat melepuhkan(?) segalanya? Dan oh, terimakasih juga kepada duo macan itu sehingga Jongin jadi tahu kalau dia alergi pada saus jenis itu. Terimakasih juga untuk siraman saus tar-tar di pipinya yang mulus. Hingga pipinya yang semula hitam menjadi memerah dan amat-sangat-sungguh gatal.

Bukan salah mereka juga sih sebenarnya, salahnya juga yang menggaruk pipinya hingga terluka. Tapi hey! Jika saja mereka tidak menyerangnya secara membabi buta kemarin, pipinya tidak akan diberi plaster yang bahkan berwarna lebih cerah dari kulitnya. Jongin lebih gondok dengan plaster itu, jika boleh jujur.

Jongin mengumpati jiwa binatang liar semacam anoa dan cacing besar alaska yang bersarang indah di tubuh duo melati(?) itu.

"Ayolah _hyung_, aku tidak sengaja kemarin." Bela Jongin.

"Tidak sengaja yang seperti apa, hah?! Kau dengan tangan tangan dekilmu itu seenak hidung kutilmu menyentuh Sehun!" marah Luhan. Si rusa beijing ini memang tidak bisa nyantai jika sedang marah. eh, tidak hanya jika marah saja deh. Setiap hari hobby Luhan memang berteriak seperti itu sih.

"Bahkan Sehun telah memaafkanku, _hyung_." Jongin tidak menyerah.

"Jongin, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan tindak pidana itu. Ku kira aku telah mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuk Sehunku. Tapi ternyata, kau tidak lebih dari seorang anak bangau dengan rupa tiga dimensi." Iya sih, suara Baekhyun tidak berteriak seperti Luhan. Tapi gayanya itu loh, sudah seperti orang tua yang telah hidup selama hampir tiga puluh abad.

"_Hyung_! Tidak cukupkah kalian menyiramku dengan saus tar-tar?! Mengikatku dan menaruhku di gerobak dan kalian tarik menggunakan mobil?! Tidak cukupkah membuatku malu dengan menarikku berkeliling Seoul?!" ucap Jongin kesal. Oh, dia tidak sadar jika dia menambah asupan kemaluan(?)nya dengan berteriak tentang hal hal tersebut diatas. Lihatlah, banyak orang yang memandang mereka aneh.

"HEY ANAK DUREN! BERANINYA MEMBENTAK KAMI?! JIKA SAJA KAU BUKAN KEKASIH SEHUN, SUDAH KU TEKAN HIDUNGMU HINGGA MENYENTUH OTAK BELAKANG!" bentak Baekhyun. Giginya bergemeletuk, eh bukan giginya, tapi permen yang di kempolnya(?) di mulut tadi.

"Sudahlah Baek, tidak ada gunanya memarahi Jongin." Baekhyun melongo, Jongin melongo kuadrat, Sehun? Dia sudah ngacir duluan sejak Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak boleh menemaninya, good job lah, hun.

Luhan? Itu tadi Luhan? Dimana nada tingginya? Apakah nada tingginya diberi alamat palsu? Ataukah si nada tinggi ingin fokus UN?

"Lebih baik... KITA IKAT DAN TARUH DIA DI GEROBAK KEMARIN!" teriak Luhan.

"IDE BAGUS, LUHAN! DAN SERET DIA MENGGUNAKAN MOTOR JONGDAE KELILING KOREA! KELILING KOREAAAA!"

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" oh, itu pasti teriakan Jongin.

"_YACK_! JANGAN LARI KAU, BISUL ONTA!" teriak Luhan. Kini dia berlari mengejar Jongin. meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertawa setan.

"Aduh, perutku sakit." Ucapnya sembari memegang perutnya.

"Eh, Luhan kenapa lari begitu? Dia mengejar siapa?" ucap Baekhyun bermonolog.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mulai membuka sebungkus permen dari saku celanannya. Dan tepat saat permen itu akan bersarang di mulutnya. Luhan berlari kesetanan dan menariknya. Membuat permen tak berdosa itu jatuh dan terkontaminasi dengan kejahatan dunia luar.

"PERMENKUUU~" ratap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"KAU KENAPA SIH LUHAN? APA SALAH PERMENKU?"

"KAU YANG BODOH, BODOH!" umpat Luhan. Dia menarik Baekhyun untuk berlari menyusuri jalannya tadi.

"KITA MAU KEMANA?!"

"MENGEJAR MAKAN MALAM KITA!"

"AKU TIDAK LAPAR! DAN AKU BUKAN MANUSIA PURBA, DEMI TUHAN, LUHAN! KITA BISA MEMBELI MAKAN MALAM DAN BUKAN MEMBURUNYA." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Baekhyun. Dia menghela nafas lelah, jika sisa umurnya ditukarkan dengan kiloan bawang, mungkin dia hanya akan mendapatkan satu siung. Itupun jika bawang itu tidak berlubang dimakan rayap.

"Dengar kawan, kita akan mengejar Jongin dan mengikatnya dan menaruhnya di gerobak dan menyeretnya menggunakan motor vespa milik Jongdae yang mengeluarkan asap tebal bak ledakan gunung meletus dan mengikat Jongin di belakang vespa Jongdae dan membiarkannya terkena asap tebal bak ledakan gunung meletus milik vespa Jongdae dan membiarkan muka hitam Jongin tercemar oleh limbah asap knalpot vespa Jongdae dan menariknya mengelilingi Korea. Arrachi?" jelas Luhan dengan bahasa khusus Baekhyun.

"LALU UNTUK APA KAU DIAM DISINI, HAH?! AYO KEJAR JONGIN, BODOH!"

"KAMPRETTTTT!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Dirinya telah berhasil melarikan diri dari pertarungan tiga buah kuaci tadi. Kini, dia bisa dengan tenang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sehun melangkah ke rak rak tinggi untuk mendapatkan buku tentang ISPA. Materi yang dijelaskan dosennya dua hari yang lalu. Dia menjinjit untuk menggapai buku yang terletak di rak atas.

Ayolah, Sehun juga termasuk tinggi dan dia tidak bisa meraih buku itu?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur untuk mengambil buku incarannya. Sehun refleks berbalik dan membuatnya menyesal saat itu juga. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ dengan bibir orang tadi. Baru kemudian Sehun bernafas lega karena si empunya menarik diri, sedikit memberi ruang.

"Ini." Ucapnya Singkat.

"Uh-oh. Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun tulus. Dia tersenyum memperlihatkan _eye smile_ yang cantik.

Orang itu gugup di buatnya.

"Y-ya."

Sehun memilih berjalan kembali ke bangku yang disediakan. Pemuda manis ini membuka buku tadi dan mulai menulis dengan serius. Bahkan tak terganggu saat terdengar suara kursi yang digeser dan seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Umm, hai."

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum. "Oh, _annyeong_." Balasnya.

"Kau Sehun kan?"

"Iya?" jawab Sehun bingung. Bagaimana bisa pemuda di hadapannya ini tahu namanya?

"Ah, kau pasti bingung. Aku Wu Yifan, semester delapan, fakultas farmasi. Salam kenal, Sehun." Ucap Pemuda tadi.

"_Ne_, salam kenal Kris-_sunbae_."

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama panggilanku?" kali ini Kris yang bingung.

"Tentu, kan _sunbae_ kemarin mendapat piala di olimpiade farmasi nasional kan? Aku tahu nama _sunbae_ tapi tidak dengan orangnya. Hehehe." Kris tersenyum. Betapa manisnya pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kau dari fakultas kedokteran, kan?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Iya, fakultas kedokteran, semester enam, Oh Sehun _imnida_." Jawab Sehun ceria. "_Sunbae_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri saja." Sehun yang merasa mengganggu pun pamit.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu _sunbae_, aku akan per-..."

"Tidak." Potong Kris cepat. "Maksudku bukan begitu, aku ingin sendiri, tapi denganmu. Eh, tidak seperti itu, hanya saja..."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun. Dia mendudukkan dirinya kembali. "Tidak apa-apa kok kalau Kris-_sunbae_ mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku memiliki sahabat yang blak-blakkan, jadi Kris-_sunbae_ tidak perlu sungkan."

Jantung Kris dag-dig-dug sendiri mendengar ucapan Sehun. Rasanya seperti 'Tidak apa-apa kalau _sunbae_ menyatakan cinta padaku, aku memiliki sahabat yang blak-blakkan, jadi aku tidak akan kaget'

"Baekhyun-_hyung _juga tidak suka kesepian, sama seperti _sunbae_."

Eh, tunggu. Jadi maksudnya?

"Tidak Sehun, aku bukan tidak suka kesepian, memang aku tidak suka kesepian, tapi bukan berarti aku kesepian, maksudku..."

Ucapan Kris terhenti karena tawa renyah dari Oh Sehun. Junior yang dia sukai.

"Tuh kan, _sunbae_ kikuk sekali. Aku bukan dari kalangan bangsawan kok, _sunbae_. Jadi tidak perlu sebegitunya."

Aduh, tidak taukah Sehun kalau Kris merasakan jantungnya akan segera naik ke kerongkongan? Dia benar-benar gugup.

"Sehun." Panggil Kris.

"Iya, ada apa Kris-_sunbae_?"

Kris memutar otaknya. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa berbicara lebih lama dengan Sehun. 'Ayolah otak, bekerjalah sekarang. Dan aku janji nanti malam kita akan makan pecel.' Batin Kris.

"Kau sedang apa?"

'_Loser_!' Kris mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan _standard_ yang biasa digunakan remaja labil saat sedang pendekatan. Apakah kau tidak bisa lebih baik dari ini?

"Mencari materi, _sunbae_. Minggu depan akan ada presentasi dari _Mr_. Kang." Kris menyeringai, dia mendapatkan pancingan.

"Materi apa memang?"

"Tentang ISPA. Ini tugas individu, jadi aku mencari sendiri. Untung ada _sunbae_, jadi aku tidak sendirian." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum tanpa alasan, Sehun? Sayangilah Jantungku." Gumam Kris.

"_Sunbae_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, kau sudah menyelesaikannya? _Mr_. Kang adalah dosen yang _perfectionis,_ jika kau lupa. Beliau jarang mengatakan bagus kecuali memang benar-benar bagus." Kris memilih duduk dengan menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Memandangi Sehun dengan intens yang untungnya sama sekali tidak di sadari Sehun.

"Belum, _sunbae_. Aku baru akan mengerjakannya. Aku sedikit gugup tentang itu, _Sunbae_ mau membantuku?"

"Tentu, mau mulai dari mana?"

"Dari mana saja lah, _sunbae_." Pasrah Sehun. Dia sudah sangat _excited_ tentang _privat_ dadakan Kris. Walaupun Kris dari fakultas Farmasi. Paling tidak mereka sama-sama dari bidang kesehatan.

"Baiklah, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau ISPA singkatan dari Infeksi Saluran Pernapasan Akut. Tapi banyak juga yang menyalah artikan sebagai Infeksi Saluran Pernapasan Atas. ISPA ini meliputi saluran pernapasan atas dan juga bawah. ISPA ini penyakit yang sering dijumpai dengan manifestasi ringan sampai berat." Sehun dengan rajin mencatat di buku birunya.

"ISPA yang mengenai jaringan paru-paru atau ISPA berat, dapat menjadi _pneumonia_. Sehun tau jenis infeksi pernapasan?" tanya Kris.

"Yang aku tahu baru _Influenza, Bronkitis, Sinusitis, Paringitis_ dan juga _Bronchiliolitis_, yang lainnya aku lupa, _sunbae_." Aku Sehun dengan cengiran.

"Kalau _pneumonia_?"

"Ah, infeksi di _alveoli_ kan, eum, infeksi yang mengenai _parenkim_ paru?"

"Benar, ada juga _Laryngotracheobronchitis__, Otitis externa_ dan _Otitis media_."

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Kris tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Etiologi sebagian besar penyakit jalan napas atas ini oleh virus dan tidak diperlukan terapi-..."

**-.-.-.-.-**

"-terapi antibiotik, gejala dan tanda umumnya seperti demam, sakit kepala, nyeri tenggorokan, hidung buntu, pilek, batuk, nafas cepat & dalam. Juga suhu tubuh meningkat, retraksi _intercostals_, gambaran paru abnormal dan pemeriksaan darah abnormal."

Mr. Kang mengangguk-angguk dan mencatat sesuatu di buku nilai. Sehun masih mempresentasikan materi yang didapatkannya minggu lalu dengan lancar.

"Patogenesisnya, ISPA ditularkan melalui air ludah, darah, bersin, udara pernapasan yang mengandung kuman yang terhirup oleh orang sehat kesaluran pernapasannya. Risiko terutama terjadi pada anak-anak karena meningkatnya kemungkinan infeksi silang, beban immunologisnya terlalu besar karena dipakai untuk penyakit parasit dan cacing, serta tidak tersedianya atau berlebihannya pemakaian antibiotic. ISPA di klasifi-..."

"Cukup, Oh Sehun-_ssi_. Presentasi yang bagus. Selanjutnya."

Sehun kembali duduk di bangkunya sembari diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. Tangannya yang dia bawa ke bawah meja untuk mengetikkan pesan untuk Kris.

'Sukses, _Sunbae_. Terima kasih banyak.'

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh _Mrs_. Cha." Ucap Sehun sekali lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sehun? Sudah satu minggu lebih kau selalu menolak saat ku ajak. Lagipula tugas _Mrs_. Cha masih satu minggu lagi, Hunna." Ujar Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin, aku harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin."

Jongin terdiam. Kenapa sih dengan Sehunnya? Apa karena plester sialan ini tidak hilang-hilang dari pipinya? Kali ini, benar-benar salah duo nada tinggi itu. Mereka mengikatnya dan menariknya di atas gerobak dengan motor Jongdae lagi. Dan itu bisa dihitung sudah lima kali. Dan kemarin, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mendadak gila-lagi- tidak sengaja terpeleset sebuah batu dan membuat mereka bertiga jatuh.

"Sehun, aku-..."

_Ting~_

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Dan Sehun segera bangkit meninggalkan Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jongin. daa~"

Jongin beranjak berdiri dan beranjak dalam diam.

"_Sunbae_ sudah menunggu lama?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dari tadi digelutinya.

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja sampai." Pembohong besar. Kris bahkan membolos setengah jam pelajaran untuk menunggu Sehun disini.

"Syukurlah, ku kira _sunbae_ menunggu lama." Sehun menggeser kursi dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Kris.

"Eh, dimana bukumu Sehun?" tanya Kris heran. "Katamu kau ingin di ajari tentang materinya _Mrs_. Cha?"

"Sebelumnya, Maaf _sunbae_." Ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan. Membuat Kris mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Untuk semuanya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari sikapku." Kris menutup bukunya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun.

Jongin yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Kris di balik rak mengernyitkan dahinya. Sehun seperti akan menyatakan cinta. Dan itu membuat Jongin ikut berdebar.

"Kupikir seharusnya memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, ini semuanya salah. Kita tidak punya hubungan yang jelas tapi aku seenaknya meminta bantuan _sunbae _ini itu selama satu minggu ini. Maafkan aku _sunbae_."

"Sehun, demi apapun, jangan meminta Kris untuk jadi pacarmu." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku Oh Sehun." Ucap Kris tegas.

Sehun tersentak, begitupun Jongin. dia tidak menyangka Kris menyukainya.

"Tapi _sunbae_, aku-..."

"Putuskan saja pacarmu, lihatlah aku Sehun. Aku berpuluh kali lipat lebih baik dari Kim." Bujuk Kris.

"Memang benar."

_Deg._

Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia terlalu memfokuskan dirinya pada jantungnya hingga tidak melihat tatapan Sehun. Jongin memilih pergi dari sana. Dari pada mendengar ucapan Sehun yang pasti akan lebih memilih Kris.

Jongin terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang memanggilnya. Sudah dua hari semenjak Pernyataan cinta Kris yang diterima Sehun, Jongin sama sekali tidak mau menatap Sehun. Hatinya sakit. Dia merasa terkhianati.

Apa perjuangannya melewati siksaan dua sahabat Sehun –Baekhyun dan Luhan oh dan juga Kyungsoo juga, Kyungsoo bahkan ikut mengikatnya kemarin- sama sekali tidak berkesan? Apa karena perbuatan Jongin atas Sehun tempo lalu? Apa Sehun masih belum bisa memaafkannya hingga dia memilih Kris? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepala Jongin.

"Jongin, Jongin kenapa sih? Aku salah apa?" Sehun masih berusaha mengejar Jongin. dia tersenyum begitu Jongin berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Oh. Aku kecewa padamu. Dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku." Senyum Sehun luntur seketika.

"Apa maksud Jongin? sebenarnya ada apa?"

Cukup sudah.

"BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA BODOH, SEHUN!"

Ini kali kedua Jongin membentaknya. Dan berapa kali itupun, Sehun tetap tidak suka.

"JANGAN MENGGANGGU HIDUPKU LAGI!"

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju kantin. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak lapar. Mengingat dia yang membentak Sehun kemarin membuatnya bersalah dan tidak nafsu makan. Tapi tentu dia tidak mau dirinya ambruk di tengah kuis dari _Mr_. Jung nantinya.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu dia melihat di sebuah bangku kantin. Terlihatlah Sehun yang tersenyum lemah kepada Kris. Dan Kris yang mengusap kepala Sehun penuh sayang.

Amarahnya kembali memuncak. Jongin menendang salah satu bangku kantin hingga menimbulkan suara terjatuh yang keras. Membuat semua pasang mata memandangnya, termasuk Sehun. Dia berjalan meninggalkan kantin diiringi teriakan Sehun.

"JONGIN! TUNGGU AKU!"

Jongin tidak mengindahkan Sehun. Dia malah mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang. Persetan dengan kuis nanti. Toh dia pun tidak akan mendapat poin jika memaksa ikut dalam kondisi hati yang seperti ini.

Segera dia mengambil kunci motornya di saku celana dan bersiap meninggalkan Kampus. tiba-tiba Sehun berlari ke arahnya dan menahan lengannya saat motornya akan berjalan. Membuatnya harus menekan rem kuat-kuat.

"APALAGI, HAH?!" Bentaknya.

"Jongin, kumohon. Dengarkan aku." Pinta Sehun.

"PERGILAH!" Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh. Dan segera menarik gasnya.

Sehun sendiri bangkit dan mencoba mengejar Jongin meski nyatanya tidak berhasil. Dia berdiri di jalan dengan nafas terengah. Matanya menatap kecewa. Dia hendak berbalik sebelum-

**.**

Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah berdebat di halaman kafe dekat kampus mereka. Meski telah berjalan menjauhi kafe, perdebatan mereka tidak juga berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang, harusnya tadi kita memesan _ramyeon_ saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan membuatmu terlihat makin bodoh. kita sudah makan _ramyeon_ tadi pagi dan pilihanku sudah tepat dengan memesankan kita _steak_. Kau saja yang bodoh dengan berteriak di dalam tadi." Balas Luhan kejam.

"Enak saja, kau juga ikut berteriak hingga kita diusir tadi!" elak Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, lain kali aku tidak mau kau ajak ke kafe itu."

"Kau sa-..."

_BRRAKKK._

Keduanya sontak menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Tubuh pemuda yang ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil terpental ke depan. Eh, tunggu dulu. Mereka seperti mengenali si korban.

"SEHUN!" teriak Baekhyun. Mereka berlari menuju tubuh Sehun yang penuh luka.

"HUN, SEHUN, BANGUN." Baekhyun menepuk pipi Sehun yang terdapat luka. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Hunna, buka matamu, hey!" ucap Luhan dengan suara tercekat.

"Luhan, ayo bawa Sehun ke Rumah Sakit."

Hari ini, festival kelulusan akan dilangsungkan. Kerja keras perwakilan dari setiap fakultas merasa begitu bangga. Karena festival yang telah di garap mereka hampir satu bulan lebih telah berhasil dilaksanakan.

Begitupun Jongin, dia mengenakan kaos putih dengan leather jaket abu abu. Simple tapi keren. Dia sedang berkeliling untuk mengawasi properti festival. Takut takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Didepan sana dia bertemu Baekhyun. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _hyung_." Sapanya.

"Chanyeol, ayo pergi ke sana." Ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi yang kebingungan itu hanya menurut saat tangannya digeret paksa oleh Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap kepergian Baekhyun aneh. Kenapa sih dengan si- eh, itu ada Kyungsoo. Segeralah dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berniat menyapanya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_." Panggilnya. Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya sekilas dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Jongin semakin uring-uringan. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Ah, itu Luhan. Luhan pasti tidak akan mengabaikan Jongin. mengingat sifat Luhan.

"Luhan _hyung_." Panggil Jongin. Jongin telah berbaik hati memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel _hyung_, tapi malah dibalas dengan acuh. Kyungsoo lebih baik, dia memandang Jongin meski hanya sekilas. Tapi Luhan? Dia hanya melewati Jongin tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Jongin memilih duduk di sebuah kursi di depan panggung. Dia merasa kesepian. Meski dia juga memiliki banyak teman. Tapi tidak seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan juga... Sehun. Telah sepuluh hari Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat Sehun. Bohong jika Jongin tidak merindukannya. Di hari ke empat, Jongin bahkan memutari gedung fakultas Sehun. Tapi nihil.

Inginnya sih menanyakan pada sahabat Sehun. Tapi jangankan di tanggapi, di anggap ada saja tidak.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Ucapnya pelan. Mungkin Jongin telah keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Tapi nyatanya, ah sudahlah.

"Jongin."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia terlalu merindukan Sehun hingga berdelusi seperti ini.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin. Maafkan aku." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terpaku. Di atas panggung, Sehun berdiri disana. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Sehun. Tak hanya dia yang kaget, semua orang yang ada di sana juga.

"Seharusnya aku mengucapkannya dari awal. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya." Ucap Sehun di depan mic.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sungguh, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku itu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku tidak mencoba untuk memutuskanmu atau apapun itu. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya." Jongin berdebar mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu di rindukannya.

"Bohong jika aku tidak kecewa denganmu, aku kecewa karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku. Jika kau kembali padaku, ah, tidak, aku terlalu berharap akan itu –Jongin menggeleng tidak setuju, matanya memerah melihat keadaan Sehun, bahkan dengan mendengar Sehun tidak memanggilnya seperti biasa, melainkan dengan 'kau' sudah menjelaskan semuanya- jika kau memaafkanku lagi, tolong, saat aku melakukan kesalahan dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

Sehun tersenyum begitu manis namun terkesan miris. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan... sakit? Atau pedih? Entahlah.

"Maaf telah membuatmu salah paham, maaf tidak menjadi yang terbaik, maaf telah membuatmu marah padaku dan maaf telah berani muncul di hidupmu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan."

Baekhyun yang berada di baris depan juga namun beberapa bangku di samping Jongin berdiri, hendak berteriak untuk membantah perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa keadaannya mengenaskan sebelum ditahan oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mengapitnya.

"_Well_, aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil, Jongin. Maafkan aku muncul dengan _arm sling_ dan perban. Aku juga tidak tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Yang jelas, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang salah. Kau bisa mengeceknya di _CCTV_ setelah ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kim Jongin. terima kasih pada Baekki _hyung_, Luhan _hyung_, Kyungsoo _hyung_ dan juga Kris _sunbae_ untuk menjagaku selama aku ada di Rumah Sakit."

Jongin merasa sangat-sangat-sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Dia bahkan tidak berada di dekat Sehun saat Sehun di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Kekasih macam apa dia?

"Aku tahu, kau dan para _hyung_ kesayanganku merasakan sakit karenaku. Ku rasa, tidak adil jika aku tidak." Sehun melepas _arm sling_nya dan membiarkan tangannya terjatuh bebas. Semuanya bahkan bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sehun saat melepas gendongan tangan itu. Jongin, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hingga berdiri karenanya.

"JANGAN MENYAKITI DIRIMU, SEHUN!" teriak Luhan.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ tapi aku harus." Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Dan lagu ini, untuk Kim Jongin. terima kasih untuk waktu yang sangat berharga. Ah, aku terlalu mendramatisir ya. Semoga kalian menikmati."

Alunan musik terdengar. Membuat semua orang makin memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun meski sudah dari awal.

Ah lagu ini, _soundtrack_ dari drama _49 days,_ lagu dari shinjae.

_**Niga sumswinda niga salgoitda nae gaseumsogeseo**_

_Kau bernafas, kau hidup, di hatiku_

_**Simjangi ullinda niga geotgoitda nae gaseumsogeseo**_

_Hatiku menangis, kau melangkah, di hatiku_

_**Cheoeum naege watdeon nalbuteo geuriumi doeeo neon nareul bureunda**_

_Semenjak kau disisiku, kau selalu dalam pikiranku, panggil aku_

Tangan _tan_ Jongin meremas dada kirinya, hatinya berdenyut ngilu

_**Jakku nunmuri nanda sirin nunmuri nanda**_

_Air mata dingin terus terurai, jatuh tiada henti_

_**Gaseum apaseo neo ttaemune apawaseo**_

_Hatiku pedih dan terasa semakin pedih karenamu_

_**Niga geurin naren itorok geuriun naren**_

_Di hari-hariku, aku merindukanmu, hari hari seperti ini_

_**Bogo sipeo tto nunmuri nanda**_

_Karena aku merindukanmu air mataku jatuh lagi_

Sehun berdiri disana, membiarkan rasa sakit terus menjalar dari tulang tangannya yang retak. Walaupun hanya retak dan tidak sampai patah. Itu tetap saja sakit.

_**Mogi meinda kkeutnae samkyeonaenda saranghandan geu mal**_

_Aku tersedak dalam kata kata, meskipun mengulangnya, kata "Aku Mencintaimu"_

_**Barame ttuinda meolli bonaebonda bogo sipdan geu mal**_

_Pergi menuju angin, melayang jauh jauh pergi, aku merindukan kau mengucapkan kata itu_

_**Chama jeonhal suga eopdeon mal gin hansumi doeeo gaseume heureunda**_

_Kata yang tak bisa ku ungkapkan padamu, jadi desahan panjang dan mengalir di hatiku_

_**Jakku nunmuri nanda sirin nunmuri nanda**_

_Air mata dingin terus terurai, jatuh tiada henti_

_**Gaseum apaseo neo ttaemune apawaseo**_

_Hatiku pedih dan terasa semakin pedih karenamu_

_**Niga geurin naren itorok geuriun naren**_

_Di hari-hariku, aku merindukanmu, hari hari seperti ini_

_**Bogo sipeo tto nunmuri nanda**_

_Karena aku merindukanmu air mataku jatuh lagi_

_**Jakku heulleonaerinda...**_

Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Dia berlari ke atas panggung dan memeluk Sehun erat namun tak menyakitkan. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyakiti tubuh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Semua orang disitu kini mengetahui sisi lain dari Sehun. Sisi dewasa yang tegar. Sisi yang mungkin tidak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Tentu mereka tahu, Sehun adalah pemuda yang ceria, lugu dan polos. Dan melihat sisi dewasa Sehun yang lain adalah hal yang menakjubkan.

Dan dengan itu, mereka menyanyi, meneruskan lagu yang tadi di bawakan Sehun. Mengiringi Jongin yang terisak untuk pertama kali. Pun mengiringi Sehun yang tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin pelan, menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, aku juga minta maaf."

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog.**

Jongin tersenyum sendiri di depan monitor ruang _CCTV_. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia merasa bodoh dengan menuduh Sehun yang tidak tidak. Oh, Sehun _cheesy_ sekali. Dan Oh, Jongin bodoh sekali.

_Ting~_

'Jongin dimana? Aku sudah ada di kantin bersama dengan Kris-_sunbae_'

"APA?! Tidak akan ku biarkan tiang bergigi itu melangkahiku lagi."

_Ting~_

'Eh, Tao _hyung_ juga ada disini. Dia baru sampai dari China dan langsung menemuiku.'

"APA-APAAN INIIII?! AWAS KALIAAANN!"

Jongin berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru.

"_Memang benar."_

"_-...Jongin memang tidak baik, tapi aku juga tidak lebih baik dari Jongin. aku tidak akan menjadi baik tanpa Jongin selama enam tahun ini. Jongin memang tidak sebanding dengan sunbae. Dengan sifatnya dan kecemburuannya yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal itu. Aku memang tidak tahu apakah hubungan ini akan bertahan atau tidak. Tapi semoga saja keputusanku saat ini benar. Aku tidak ingin memutuskan Jongin."_

"_Kenapa?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari tenggorokan Kris. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditolak. Dan itu melukai harga diri dan juga hatinya._

"_Karena dia Kim Jongin. Karena dia Kim Jongin yang aku cintai. Karena dia adalah dia, dan bukan siapapun."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Maafkan aku, sunbae." Ucap Sehun dengan air mata yang mulai turun. Sehun ini memang tidak tega-an orangnya._

"_Hey, tidak apa-apa."_

"_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku sunbae. Tapi aku mencintai Jongin."_

"_Oke, lagipula kita masih bisa berteman, kan?"_

"_Tentu."_

**Really TBC..**

**Hehehe... jie ya lagi galau waktu ngetik chapter ini. Duit menipis dan ulang tahun sahabat jie ya berjejer kaya kereta api. 23 april, 20 mei dan 23 mei. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tabungan jie ya.**

**Oh, ini lebay nggak? Pasti iya. Soalnya jie ya rada gloomy gloomy gitu. Dan bagian ISPA itu, ya Tuhan... itu materi Semester jie ya kemaren yang bikin jie ya mendadak botak. Hafalan banyak dan bla bla bla #malah curhat.**

**Minta saran buat chapter kedepannya ya. Kalau ngasih saran akan update cepet kalau nggak ya... tunggu akibatnya, kekeke~ #ketawa **_**psycho**_

**Akhir kata.**

**Mind to review?**

**Mind dong!**

**Ya ya ya /^3^\\**

***Booww***


	8. Chapter 8

_All about love_

_._

_._

_Kaihun^^_

_._

_._

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, boys love, dkk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hope you like it._

_._

_Don't like don't read._

_/_

_/_

_/_

**8. Jealous and... (Park eh, Part I)**

.

.

Sehun berubah.

Bukan, bukan berubah seperti _sailor moon_ dengan rok super duper tinggi yang anehnya tidak pernah tersingkap. Bukan juga seperti _power rangers_ pink kesukaan Baekhyun yang memenuhi setiap sudut kamar mandi Baekhyun dengan bentuk poster poster dan kaos-nya, oh jangan lupakan helm pink yang menurut Baekhyun begitu lucu dan menggemaskan(?).

Maksud berubah disini adalah...

"Sehun."

"Hm."

"Kau kenapa? Apa tanganmu sakit?" tanya Jongin perhatian. _Arm sling_ Sehun telah boleh dilepas kemarin sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja pasti tetap ada sakit yang tertinggal meski sedikit.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman kota yang lumayan ramai. Hari telah beranjak sore, dan jangan lupakan ini akhir pekan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lalu kau kenapa, hunna? Kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Jongin bingung. "Kau sedang sariawan?" lanjutnya.

"Hidungmu itu yang mirip sariawan!" Sehun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang ternganga. Sekalipun, Sehun tidak pernah membicarakan hidung kutilnya.

"Apa ini karena _hyung_ sialan itu?" gumamnya. Mata _onyx_ Jongin mengawasi punggung Sehun yang mulai mengecil sebelum memutuskan mengejarnya.

"Sehuna!" panggilnya saat mereka telah beriringan.

"..."

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"..."

"Hei."

"..."

"Sehun, kal-..."

"Tao _hyung_!" ucap Sehun memanggil Tao yang terlihat akan menyebrang jalan. Tao yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Senyumnya terbit saat melihat Sehun yang berlari menghampirinya, oh, ada juga Jongin yang ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Oh, Hunnie. Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu Sehun dan Jongin –yang mirip dengan bayangan, ada dua alasan kenapa Tao menyebutnya begitu. Yang pertama karena Jongin mengikuti Sehun di belakang yang kedua karena Jongin hitam. Hm, _simple reason_.- sampai dihadapannya.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?"

"A-aa, aku mau ke rumah _Mr_. Im, ada sedikit urusan." Sebenarnya Tao sedang dalam masa hukuman, satu bulan lalu saat festival dia tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela ruang guru karena mendengar suara Sehun. Dan Tao harus rela membersihkan toilet laki-laki selama dua bulan penuh. Tujuannya ke rumah _Mr_. Im, untuk meminta keringanan sebenarnya.

"Aku boleh ikut."

'Terima kasih, Tuhan.' Batin Tao bersyukur.

_Mr_. Im adalah salah satu dosen yang mem-favoritkan Sehun(?) jadi tentu akan mudah baginya mendapat keringanan. '_Sorry_, hunnie. Aku memanfaatkanmu sekali ini saja.'

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tao kelewat semangat.

Jongin yang merasa menjadi obat nyamuk pun angkat suara.

"Hey! Bagaimana denganku? Sehunna, bukankah hari ini kita sedang kencan?"

"Kencan sana sama saus tar-tar!"

Dan ini kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dengan keadaan melongo.

-/-

Jongin uring uringan. Dia tidak mood makan dan tidak mood untuk memakai krim pagi-malam miliknya. Nafas saja Jongin ogah-ogahan. Andai saja dia tidak ingat dengan rencananya memiliki banyak anak dengan Sehun, Jongin pasti telah ditemukan sekarat dengan dua buah kuaci yang mengganjal lubang hidungnya.

Sayangnya, Jongin masih sayang Sehun.

Mana bisa Jongin meninggalkan Sehun dan pergi ke Surga bersama bidadari-bidadari yang...

'Ya Tuhan... Jongin! lupakan imajinasimu!'

Jongin kini duduk di kursi rotan yang terpasang didepan teras rumah Sehun. Setelah kemarin dengan seenak muka imutnya Sehun meninggalkan Jongin ditaman untuk pergi bersama Panda _made in_ China itu.

Sehun tidak tinggal di _apartement_ lagi, dia memilih menyewa rumah ini untuk satu tahun kedepan. Dikarenakan gedung apartement itu sedang dalam masa perbaikan dan pasti membutuhkan banyak waktu.

_Cklek~_

Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Sehun ada disana. Sehun mengenakan kaus berwarna biru dengan jeans hitam pendek selutut. Itu yang dilihat Jongin, karena Sehun hanya memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya, sedangkan sisanya tertutupi pintu bercat putih yang hanya dibuka sedikit.

Mana tahu Jongin kalau misalnya sebelah badan Sehun yang tidak terlihat, pemuda Oh itu mengenakan kaos transparan yang begitu ketat dan menonjolkan _nipple_ mungil yang berwarna merah mu-...

'Oke, stop Jongin!' teriak batinnya.

"Sehuna, kau baru bangun?" tanya Jongin lembut, dia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, hendak mendorongnya. Namun ditahan oleh Sehun. Anak itu malah semakin memasukkan badannya kedalam rumah. Kini hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

"Kau ini kenapa? Biarkan aku masuk, hunna." Pinta Jongin lagi, kini dengan menekan _handle_ pintu lagi. Namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Sehun.

"_Shireo_!" Sehun masih bersikeras menahan pintu.

"Hunna, biarkan aku masuk."

"_Shireo_!"

"Biarkan aku masuk, Sehun."

"_Shireo, Shireo, Shireo, Shireo_!"

Dan entah kekuatan dari mana, Sehun berhasil menutup pintu itu dengan sempurna. Sempurna dalam artian keras dan kuat. Itu benar-benar terbukti. Lihatlah jidat Jongin yang menghantam pintu hingga si hitam tersungkur ke belakang.

"Aduduh~" rintihnya. "Kau tega sekali, hun."

Jongin bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursi rotan. Usapan bertubi-tubi dilakukannya pada jidat pusaka miliknya. Ugh, itu pasti sakit.

"Apa salahku sih? Kenapa kau tega sekali, membiarkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini terbentur pintu, Sehun tega tega tega tega te-..."

_Cklek~_

"Hun, kau kembali. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tega mem-..." Sehun memang mendekatinya, bukan untuk apa. Tapi Sehun-

"Aduh!" Jongin sukses terjatuh dari kursi setelah didorong dengan tidak manusiawi oleh kekasihnya. Jongin menatap Sehun kaget plus takjub. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun sekuat itu?

"Kenapa ka-..."

"Jangan duduk dikursi ku." Ucapnya cuek dan menarik dua kursi yang ada disana masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin berdiri untuk melewati pintu dari celah yang dibuat Sehun. Tapi terlambat.

Jongin kembali tersungkur dengan sadis.

"Olongin Ongin ea Tuhan." Doanya _alay_. Kini Jongin duduk meringkuk dipojokkan sambil meratapi jidat dan bokongnya yang menjadi korban keganasan Sehun. Seharusnya hari ini Jongin dan Sehun berkencan romantis, nonton bioskop, berjalan bergandeng tangan di pantai dan makan malam romantis di restoran italia.

Ya~ itu sih seharusnya. Tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi hari ini.

"Sehuna kau kenapa sih? Jangan sampai dia menolakku." Ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"La la la~ aku sayang sekali~ Doraemon. La la la~ ak- eh?" nyanyian Luhan berhenti begitu dia melihat seonggok(?) manusia tanpa tulang hidung yang lengkap sedang meringkuk dan memeluk tiang rumah yang Luhan ketahui milik adik manisnya.

"Itu kan si Jongos? Sedang apa dia di sini?" gumam Luhan. Dengan segenap kekuatan dia berteriak.

"WOI JONGOS! SEDANG APA KAU?"

Jongin tersentak kaget hingga terjengkan ke belakang. Kepala belakangnya berdenyut ngilu karena terantuk keras dengan lantai. Dengan kesal dia bangkit dan menuding nuding orang yang membentaknya.

"HEI! APA YANG- LUHAN _HYUNG_?!"

"IYA! AKU LUHAN! KAU SEDANG APA DISANA?! KAU MAU MENCURI TULANG HIDUNG SEHUNNIE KAN SUPAYA HIDUNGMU TIDAK RATA LAGI!" teriak Luhan was-was. Jika sampai Jongin mencuri tulang hidung Sehunnie-nya yang manis, Luhan pastikan hidung Jongin yang mirip kutil akan dia buat seperti tempelan sebiji nasi!

"AKU SEDANG TERNAK KINGKONG! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG DUDUK, HAH?!" semprot Jongin emosi. Dia kini beranjak beberapa langkah lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"HEI BOCAH! MANA TAHU AKU KALAU KAU DUDUK. KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI MANGKOK MI AYAM DIPOJOKKAN! SEPERTI PEDOFIL YANG SUKA PELUK PELUK TIANG RUMAH ORANG!"

"APA MAKSUDMU, BONCEL!"

Luhan mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya. Mentang-mentang Jongin lebih tinggi darinya, Luhan yang kece ini di panggil boncel? Tidak bisa di biarkan!

"DASAR KAU TIANG JEMURAN! MUKA ASPAL! HIDUNG TANPA SALURAN IRIGASI!"

'_What the?_!' batin Jongin.

"KAU SENDIRI PEDAGANG UPIL! MUCIKARI(?) BORAKS!"

"KAU JUGA BOCAH PENCEMIL(?) BERAS PLASTIK! DASAR TUKANG SAPI GELONGGONGAN!"

"BERANINYA KAU, CEBOL!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT, HEH PESEK! JANG-"

_JDUUAGG~ Krontang krontang~ (Sound efex gagal T_T)_

"WADAAOOWW." Teriak keduanya kompak. Ciye kompak ciyee~

"KALIAN BERISIK!"

Kemudian Jongin dan Luhan di diagnosa pingsan terjengkang dengan tidak elit karena dua buah panci melayang menghantam keduanya. Dan sang tersangka, malah dengan santai membuka pagar rumah Sehun setelah sebelumnya menendang pantat Luhan yang sedang mencoba berdiri hingga Luhan terjerembab dengan wajah yang masuk dalam panci.

"Minggir minggir." Ucapnya Santai.

Sang tersangka pun mengetuk rumah Sehun dengan riang.

"Sehunnie~ _hyung_ datang~"

Sehun membuka pintu rumah dan tersenyum manis.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!" pekik Sehun senang. "Loh, itu apa item-item disana." Tunjuk Sehun pada tubuh Jongin yang tengkurap dengan panci terbalik di atas kepalanya.

"Itu juga! Yang didepan pagar!" lanjut Sehun, tangannya ganti menunjuk orang yang posisinya tidak jauh beda dengan yang satunya, kecuali wajah orang itu yang masuk ke dalam panci.

"Ah, mereka orang gila. Kau harus berhati-hati hunnie, kunci pintumu." Pesan Kyungsoo.

"Baik _hyung_, tapi sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Jongin dan Luhan _hyung_." Oh, Sehun, apakah kau sudah lupa? Kau bahkan sedang marah pada dua orang itu.

"Sepertinya kau belum minum susu, ayo _hyung_ buatkan susu."

Dan pintu itu tertutup. Meninggalkan dua jasad mengenaskan yang mungkin saja tidak teridentifikasi selanjutnya.

"Ah, kyungie _hyung_ bilang akan menambal panci kan?" terdengar suara Sehun dari dalam rumah.

"Iya, tapi sudah ku gunakan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berguna." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. "Untuk mengusir Onta yang tersesat di depan rumahmu tadi."

"Oooh~"

**-...-**

_**Tbc.**_

_***Tukang Bisnis Cabe***_

_**Holla...**_

_**Padahal awalnya ngga niat bikin ini happy ending loh, niatnya sih gini :**_

_**karena Jongin terlalu over pada Sehun, akhirnya Sehun jadi males pada si Jojong tapi dia tetep bertahan soalnya kasian ama si jojong. Akhirnya jojong tau kalo Sehun itu udah mulai bosen sama dia, jadi jojong mutusin buat ngelepas Sehun buat Chanyeol dan jojong pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi baekhyun kaga terima soalnya dia juga suka sama Chanyeol. Karena cemburu bin marah ama sehun, baek ngerencanain hal hal nggak baik.**_

_**Eh pas lagi berlovey dovey ama Chanyeol, Sehun dapet berita kalo pesawat jojong jatuh en kebakar a.k.a meledug. Sehun nyesel terus mau bunuh diri tapi di tahan sama Luhan. Baek dateng ke Sehun terus ngehasut dia buat bunuh diri, nyalah-nyalahin gitu ceritanya. Karena stress, Sehun bunuh baekhyun. Dan tak disangka-sangka#ceileh Luhan ngeliat, akhirnya Sehun lari trus ketabrak truk truk nyemplung jembatan. Luhannya jadi gila trus selesai. Tamat**_

_**Gituuu seharusnya. Tapi apa daya ku... tidak jadi semua imajinasi jahat saya. Karena takut ber-efek kurang baik terhadap Kaihun shipper.**_

_**Bukan maksud mau nge-bashing chara ya, Cuma buat seru-seruan aja kok. Mohon maaf buat yang tersinggung.**_

_**Chapter kemaren kasian Jojong ya, disalahin orang orang. Lagian jojong emang gitu sih #toyorpalaJojong**_

_**Oh, dan terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini, atas review readers yang kece kece.**_

_**Chapter depan adalah chapter akhir yaa... #horray...**_

_**So, untuk dua chapter akhir.**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Bisa nggak dapet 30 review? Aku liat di salah satu ff ada standarisasi(?) kaya gitu. Jadi ikut ikutan gitu ceritanya. Ok. 30 review yaa~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Pojok Pembalasan(?)**_

_**GaemGyu92 : **__ Ngga nyangka si cadel udah gede #Terharu_

_**Cheonsa-chan : **__sip, ini udah di lanjut^^_

_**Minnie163 : **__aku juga ngga ngerti #nangis bareng_

_**Kireimozaku**__ : Jojong akan selalu di bully soalnya(?)_

_**Daddykaimommysehun**__ : aku ngga tau, aku ngga tau, beneran._

_**Exolweareone9400 **__: makasih sarannya^^ sip, udah dilanjut._

_**Izz. Swetcity**__ : Jojong pekerjaan sampingannya kabur sih._

_**HilmaExotics**__ : oke, udah next kok^^_

_**Utsukushii02**__ : baper itu apa? #ngganyambung. Sip udah next broo._

_**JongOdult**__ : hahaha #akukenapa?_

_**Nagisa Kitagawa**__ : hahaha #akukenapalagi?_

_**Zelobysehuna**__ : yo yo sayang jantung yo #nge-rap bareng bang cahyo_

_**Baby Wolf Jonginnie 'Kim**__ : sip, udah next^^_

_**Dia. Luhane**__ : udah lanjut^^ happy reading_

_**Choi fai fai**__ : oke, udah lanjut^^_

_**Yunacho90 **__: thanks for tunggu-annya(?)_

_**Auliavp**__ : Jongin mah gitu orangnya_

_**Whirlwind27**__ : 27 itu bulan lahirmu ya? #mulaisotoy_

_**D. W. Cokroleksono**__ : sip sip, lanjut lanjut_

_**akaSunaSparkyu**__ : ngga bisa kilat, lagi musim kemarau_

_0000000000_


	9. Chapter 9

_All about love_

_._

_._

_Kaihun^^_

_._

_._

_Warning : Sedikit lebih serius dari chapter2 lainnya. typoo bermekaran, boys love, dkk._

_._

_._

"_Its Ending bro"._

_._

_Hope you like it._

_._

_Don't like don't read._

_/_

_/_

_/_

**8. Jealous and... (Park eh, Part II) –End-**

.

.

Hari yang muram bagi Jongin. Oh, Luhan juga.

Dua hari sudah mereka diacuhkan oleh Sehun. Dan dua hari pula mereka menjadi bahan _bully_-an Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena dianggap telah menyakiti Sehun kecil mereka.

Kalau Jongin sih sudah terbiasa, tapi bagi Luhan?

Hell! Biasanya Luhan-lah yang selalu mem_bully_ Jongin dengan sadis bin narsis(?) tapi kali ini dia mendapat karma yang berkali lipat-menurutnya-

Luhan kini sedang berada di _cafe_ bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan ceramah dari dua orang yang dua hari ini sangat di jengkeli olehnya.

"Sekarang kau ingat-ingat dengan otak tumpulmu itu, apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Sehunnie memusuhimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, mana mungkin dia bisa mengingatnya. Mustahil." Tambah Kyungsoo dengan nada prihatin yang dibuat-buat. Mengejek mungkin.

"Benar, Kyung. Si Cumi-cumi ini mana punya ingatan yang kuat." Balas Baekhyun. Matanya yang dihiasi _eyeliner_ memandang Luhan kasihan. "Ish ish ish..." gumamnya kemudian.

"Hey! Berhentilah mem-_bully_-ku! Apa kalian tidak ingat jasa-jasa ku dalam melindungi Sehun dari si hitam pesek itu? Renungkanlah baik-baik!" kini gantian Luhan yang berkoar-koar. Setelah sekian lama terus direndahkan dengan tidak keren.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas Luhan. Mereka sebenarnya jengah juga. Selama masa pem-_bully_-an Luhan –Jongin tidak masuk hitungan, karena pem-_bully_-an Jongin akan berlangsung hingga akhir hayat- Luhan tak henti-henti mengekori mereka dan merengek untuk membantunya berdamai dengan Sehun.

Luhan bahkan mengatakan dengan nada sedih yang menurut mereka menjijikkan karena tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak mendengar suara Sehunnie yang memanggilku. Aku bisa lemas dan tak berdaya menghadapi siksaan dunia."

Ucapnya kala itu. Hei, bahkan Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya-lah yang biasanya menjadi penyiksa orang-orang disekitarnya.

Baik dengan omelannya atau nada tinggi yang membuat telinga berdengung. Dan rengekan seorang Luhan sama sekali tidak lebih baik dari pada bentakan khas-nya itu.

Dengan modal keyakinan tersebut dan untuk menghindarkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari kekurangan cairan karena terlalu banyak muntah. Dua orang itu memutuskan untuk membantu Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja tuan kijang. Kau harus mengingat apa yang kau perbuat pada Sehunnie tiga hari lalu." Ucap Baekhyun seolah menjadi detektif berkekuatan super.

Luhan menggerutu, panggilannya itu Rusa bukan Kijang. Tapi dia tidak membantah si muka _eyeliner_ itu atau dipastikan mereka tidak akan mendapat jalan keluar secepatnya. Dan Luhan tidak akan dapat mencubiti pipi Sehun lagi dalam jangka waktu dekat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ku rasa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh."

"Lalu maksudmu Sehun marah tanpa alasan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang telah menandaskan teh-nya.

"Oh, kau menuduh Sehun yang aneh, begitu?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

'Jangan lagi.' Batin Luhan nelangsa.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku-..."

"Halah, jangan banyak alasan. Aku tahu isi otak kotormu itu. Ayo Kyungsoo. Kita tinggalkan Cumi premium ini." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Luhan, ternyata kau tak lebih dari Cumi eceran!"

'hei, mereka kira aku bensin?' tau kan, itu suara batin siapa.

"Ayo pergi."

Dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Luhan dengan mulut menganga.

Oh, sepertinya Luhan harus menahan dirinya untuk menendang dua orang itu. Katanya ingin membantunya? Bantuan seperti apa?

Mereka sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah menambah bebannya. Apalagi dua curut itu tidak membayar minumannya?!

"KEMBALI KALIAN! KALIAN BELUM MEMBAYAR, HOI!"

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada uangmu, tuan.

-000-

Jongin memandang benda didepannya nelangsa.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda ini? Sehun bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda merindukannya.

Kini Jongin duduk di depan sebuah cafe sambil meringkuk. Tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari posisi gembelnya itu. Sesekali mengusap ingus yang ada di kepalanya- eh?

"Hai manusia buluk, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin mendongak dan memasang wajah _derp_. Oh si onoh, si onoh itu lho yang jadi partnernya dalam dikacangin oleh Sehun. Yoi, si rusa beijing.

"Janganlah memandangku seperti itu anak muda, sesungguhnya kita ada dalam satu lingkaran takdir yang sama." Ucap Luhan.

Jongin ingin muntah.

"Marilah kita bekerja sama agar dapat keluar dari takdir yang menggembelkan ini, lagian GUE UDAH BOSEN DI BULLY MULU BARENGAN SAMA ELU!"

Jongin terjengkang ke belakang karena teriakan dahsyat Luhan. Anak ini kalau teriak tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung, seampas-ampasnya, bung! Apalagi si Luhan abis sarapan sambel stroberi sama jus terasi. _That's amazing, man~_

"_Hyung_ bicara apa sih?" Jongin yang sedari tadi melongo semakin melongo saat pemuda china ini berceloteh panjang lebar. Jelas saja, omelan Luhan lebih mirip dengan _shinkasen._ Cepaaaat hingga rambut Jongin bergoyang karena hembusan angin dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Luhan kesal. Dia ikut duduk di sebelah Jongin dan ikut-ikutan juga meringkuk seperti gembel dengan wajah nelangsa.

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mengerti, yang jelas. Kita harus mencari cara untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun."

Nah kalau begini kan Jongin mengerti. Tidak perlu berlibet-libet sampai sampai menyemburkan nafas naganya ke muka ganteng jongin juga kan jadinya.

"Tapi _hyung_, kita bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun marah pada kita." Ucap Jongin pelan. Agaknya sedikit frustasi dengan keterdiaman Sehun yang membuatnya merana hingga susah BAB.

Luhan mulai mengorek lantai dibawahnya dengan ganas, "Aku tidak mengerti, pesek." Ucap Luhan. "Seharusnya kau yang lebih tau! Kau kan selalu menempel pada Sehunnie kecilku."

Jongin diam diam mendelik pada Luhan yang masih dengan kegiatan mengoreknya, hallooo ada yang tidak sadar diri disini~

"Jelas-jelas kau yang selalu menempel pada Sehun." gumam Jongin pelan. Beruntung Luhan masih dalam keadaan galau, jadi bebatuan mulia di telinga penuh sehingga pendengarannya tidak setajam biasanya. Bersyukurlah kau Jong!

"Aku sudah tidak betaaaah~" rengek Luhan.

Jongin memegang perutnya yang mendadak mual.

"Aku tidak tahan jauh dari Sehunnieku yang manis, yang imut, yang merengek dan yang-..."

"Baiklah, _hyung_." Jongin memotong ucapan Luhan yang semakin lama semakin menjijikkan dengan _aegyo_ yang lebih menjengkelkan.

Luhan menyedot ingusnya yang menggantung hingga papua dan menatap Jongin –sok- imut.

Jongin tersenyum terpaksa dengan wajah yang telah membiru, ah meskipun itu tidak mungkin karena warna hitam lebih mendominasi, tapi mari anggap wajahnya membiru agar si pesek bisa melanjutkan cerita dengan ceria. Dia rasa isi perutnya telah bergejolak bagaikan _lava_.

"Janji?" kata Luhan dengan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dan saat itu, yang terlihat hanya Jongin yang berlari menuju toilet.

**==KaiHun==**

"Sehunnie, ayo makan siang!" ajak Baekhyun pada Sehun yang tengah menelungkupkan kepala ke meja taman. Kepala Sehun menggeleng, menandakan penolakan.

"Tapi kau akan sakit jika tidak makan. Tadi kan Sehun juga tidak sarapan." Bujuk Baekhyun. Tapi Sehun kembali menggeleng.

"Sudahlah Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membawa dua bungkus roti dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tangannya mengelus kepala Sehun pelan.

"Ayo nak, makan dulu."

Baekhyun semakin menganga ketika dengan mudah Sehun bangkit dan menerima roti yang dari Kyungsoo.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya malas, "Kau memperlakukannya seperti anak anjing, pendek." Sembur Kyungsoo.

"Yaa! Aku tidak-..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan panggilan Kyungsoo untuknya tadi, tapi Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. "...-aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti anak anjing, kau yang memperlakukannya begitu." Protes Baekhyun.

"Yaa yaa! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan yang langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan disampingnya memilih meletakkan rotinya dan beranjak tanpa suara dari sana. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan sengit.

"Kali ini apa, tuan Lu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau membuat anakku pergi tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya." Ratap Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya menatap nelangsa roti yang tadi dimakan bayi kecilnya.

Baru saja akan membuka mulut, Baekhyun kembali menyela.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah tidak cocok berada dikelompok kami, lohan. Karena kau telah menyakiti Sehun." ucap Baekhyun dramatis dan pergi mengikuti Sehun.

Kini Luhan gantian memandang Kyungsoo penuh permohonan. Berharap _maknae_ di kelompok pembullyan mereka-dulu- bersedia membantunya.

"Kyung-..."

"Kau menyakiti bayi kecilku." Rengek Kyungsoo dan pergi menyusul partnernya sekarang.

"Oh Tuhan, setan setan kecil itu." gumam Luhan frustasi.

**-0000-**

Jongin kali ini berjongkok kembali. Namun dia berada di tengah lapangan basket _outdoor_. Tidak apa apa sebenarnya jika Jongin tidak malu, tapi masalahnya adalah lapangan itu tengah digunakan.

Para mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat melongo ditempat karena pemandangan mengganggu itu. para penonton jengah, tahu jika ada yang salah dengan hubungan Jongin-Sehun-Luhan, tapi Jongin jika sedang galau tidak perlu melibatkan semua warga kampus secara tidak langsung juga kan?

Kemarin, Jongin mengganggu kelas matematika dengan menyalakan lagu galau di pojok ruangan, dan berakhir dengan diusir secara tidak hormat oleh dosen saat itu. lalu, Jongin juga membuat pohon pohon di taman kampus keropos karena tangannya yang tanpa henti menggoreskan ukiran hati yang patah-yang sebenarnya buruk sekali, percayalah.

Tapi setelah di usir oleh satpam, hingga diberi tanda 'Kim Jongin dilarang masuk' Jongin tidak juga mereda.

Seperti hari ini, saat dia berjongkok di tengah lapangan, menghalangi latihan _club_ basket. Mungkin itu masih bisa ditolerir, tapi tidak setelah Jongin bangkit dan malah menggambari lantai dengan bentuk hati yang patah-lagi- dari ujung ke ujung. Terlebih lagi, seragam para pemain tidak lepas dari sasaran Jongin.

Para penonton bersorak girang saat Jongin menjauhi pemain terakhir yang seragamnya tak jauh dari yang lain, dikira si Jongin akan pergi meninggalkan lapangan tersebut, ternyata tidak. Jongin kembali duduk ditengah setelah menyalakan lagu _Because I Miss You_-nya Jung Yonghwa, dan merebahkan diri disana.

Dan adegan hari itu berakhir karena para pemain yang tadi dicoret-coret Jongin berubah menjadi bar-bar dan menyeret Jongin keluar dari lapangan.

Intinya, Jongin kacau balau dan gila!

**-KAIHUN-**

"Sehun, kumohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jongin sambil mencoba memegang lengan Sehun yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Dan Jongin menarik Sehun untuk berhadapan dengannya setelah berhasil meraih lengannya.

"Apa lagi?" gumam Sehun pelan. Matanya enggan menatap Jongin.

"Maafkan aku jika aku salah Sehun, tapi aku tidak mengerti dimana salahnya."

Sehun mendadak mendongak dan menatap Jongin sengit.

"Kau tidak tahu?! Kau anggap aku apa, Jongin!" seru Sehun, membuat pegangan tangan Jongin meregang dan itu kesempatan Sehun untuk melepaskan lengannya.

"Kau! Setidaknya putuskan hubungan denganku sebelum berhubungan dengan orang lain!"

Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun tapi Sehun dengan sigap berjalan dua langkah lebih cepat untuk mundur.

"Sehun, aku tidak mengerti. Ap-..."

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak jujur padaku! Kau bohong, kau bilang akulah satu satunya! TAPI KAU MALAH MEMBELI CINCIN UNTUK LUHAN!"

"Se-sehun, aku bisa jelaskan." Ungkap Jongin.

"TIDAK! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, KIM!" jerit Sehun dan berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! kau salah paham." Ucap Jongin frustasi. "Aku harus cepat menjelaskannya!" Jongin berbalik hendak kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, sebelum terdorong karena sebuah pukulan bersarang di rahangnya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" ucapnya bingung. Pukulan pemuda kecil itu lumayan juga, ngomong ngomong.

Baekhyun kembali ke arahnya dan memukul kembali pipinya hingga membiru.

"TERNYATA SEPERTI ITU, HAH?! KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN LUHAN! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA PIKIRKAN?! JIKA KAU INGIN MENYAKITI SEHUN, BUKAN DENGAN INI CARANYA. BRENGSEK!"

Setelah memberikan pukulan terakhir, Baekhyun bangkit dan pergi dengan emosi memuncak. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terengah kaget.

**-KAIHUN-**

'_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah padaku, Sehunna. Aku telah berulang kali mengirimmu pesan, menelponmu, bahkan selalu mengunjungi rumahmu untuk mengucapkan maaf. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Jika kau tidak ingin menemuiku lagi, aku akan terima. Tapi aku mohon. Datanglah sekali saja di cafe tempat biasa kita kencan. Aku mohon, sekali saja. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Sehun.'_

Sehun mengembalikan surat itu kedalam lokernya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dikhianati seperti ini sakit. Batinnya berujar.

"Hai Sehun." Sehun terlonjak dengan tepukan di pundaknya dan segera berputar untuk melihat si pelaku.

"Ah, Leeteuk _hyung_?"

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-====================-**

"Kau ada masalah." Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Dan Sehun tidak bisa mengingkarinya.

"_Geunyang_..." ucap Sehun ragu.

Leeteuk menyesap kopinya sebentar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kantin.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Tidak, aku kehilangan nafsu makan." Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran. Dan Leeteuk tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul kepala anak ini.

"Kehilangan nafsu makan bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan, bodoh." Ucap Leeteuk santai, mengabaikan Sehun yang mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"_Arra arra_." Ucap Sehun malas. "_Hyung_ tidak ada kelas hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang jika kekasihmu itu selalu membuat masalah."

Sehun menyetujuinya dalam hati, dia juga mendengar segala kegilaan Jongin selama belakangan ini. tapi...

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Aaah, _I see._" Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek. Sehun cemberut mendengarnya.

Leeteuk kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kopinya. Dan itu membuat hening mengambil alih. Sehun tidak tahan, ngomong-ngomong.

"_Hyung_, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku mengobrol?"

"Waktu waktu sebelumnya aku begitu sibuk, makanya tidak ada waktu mengobrol. Kau jangan salah paham, aku tidak sekejam itu datang padamu ketika aku butuh, dasar naif."

Walaupun Leeteuk sering mengejekknya, tapi Sehun tahu itu bentuk perhatian Leeteuk yang memang tidak begitu baik mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya.

Leeteuk meletakkan gelas kopinya yang telah kosong, dan memandang Sehun perhatian.

"Kau tau, kalian sudah berhubungan sangat lama. Akan sangat menyesalkan jika kalian berakhir karena kesalah pahaman ini. paling tidak, sebelum membuat keputusan. Kau harus mendengarkan pihak lain juga, dengan begitu kalian akan semakin dewasa. Percaya padaku, dia orang yang baik."

Setelah itu seniornya beranjak dan menghilang di balik tikungan tembok kantin.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan berlari menuju cafe.

"Kau harus membayar waktuku, Kim –_dark_-in! Jika nilaiku turun karena membolos, akan ku bakar kau hidup hidup. Seenaknya sendiri menyuruh membolos, apa dia tidak ingat aku berada di tingkat akhir! " Geram Leeteuk setelah mendapat pesan dari temannya untuk menemui dosen Im karena membolos.

Ini semua karena permintaan junior hitam yang sialnya andalan _club_ sepak bola yang dipimpinnya. Dan Leeteuk harus dengan sangat terpaksa mengorbankan jam pelajaran kuliahnya. Senior yang satu ini termasuk siswa kelewat rajin sebenarnya.

"Ah, paling tidak aku tidak akan merasa malu lagi karena kegilaan Jongin." ucapnya senang dan berlari menuju ruang dosen sambil melompat senang.

Masalah Leeteuk, _clear!_

**-==-KAIHUN-==-**

Sehun terengah karena berlari, badannya menunduk untuk mengambil nafas ketika seorang pelayan memberikannya selembar kertas. Sehun membukanya perlahan.

'_Masa lalu ada di belakang, tapi kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini tanpa masa lalu. Tempat kita menyalurkan cinta kita pertama kali, temukan aku sayang.'_

Pemuda berambut coklat madu ini membacanya kembali sebelum tersenyum dan berlari menuju tempat yang tak asing dengannya.

Belakang, dan pertama kali. Jongin terlalu membuatnya mudah bagi Sehun. itu jelas sekali, yang dimaksud Jongin adalah belakang cafe yang merupakan sebuah taman kecil tempat pertama kali Jongin menyatakan cintanya. Saat itu mereka masih terlalu naif, tapi sanggup bertahan sampai sekarang.

Sehun berdiri diam setelah menghadap Jongin yang tersenyum didepannya, seolah telah mengetahui jika Sehun akan datang.

"Jo-jongin." ucap Sehun.

Jongin terlihat begitu tampan dengan kaos hitam dengan rompi jeans tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam. Terlihat _badboy_ tapi mempesona sekaligus. Di tangannya terdapat banyak tali yang terhubung dengan begitu banyak balon warna warni. Untuk apa semua itu? batin Sehun.

"Sebelumnya, tolong dengarkan aku." Ucap Jongin serius. Suaranya dalam namun menenangkan. Seolah menghipnotis Sehun untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jongin.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf. Atas semua hal yang terjadi enam tahun ini. sejak kita baru menjalin hubungan, aku tahu aku begitu menyebalkan."

"Tidak, Jongin, aku-..."

"Jangan memotong dulu, Sehun." ucap Jongin dengan senyum. Dan itu membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Dan juga, untuk kesalahpahaman ini, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Jongin mengambil nafas dan menghidupkan senyumnya kembali.

"Semua yang kau lihat antara aku dengan Luhan _hyung_, kau salahpaham. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir dan tidak akan pernah untuk meninggalkanmu. Apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu."

Ucapan Jongin membuatnya geli juga.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah tentangmu, Sehun. tidak setelah semua perjuanganku. Sebenarnya, saat aku pergi ke toko cincin itu, aku meminta tolong pada Luhan _hyung_. Karena ukuran jari kalian sama. Dan semua itu untuk ini."

Jongin memindah balon itu ke tangan kanannya, dan membiarkan bagian bawah tali yang disimpul itu terlihat. Sehun melihat sesuatu yang berkilau disana. Oh, Tuhan!

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku, Sehun. aku akan berjanji demi hidupku, aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Ucap Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sekumpulan balon tadi.

"Aku mohon Sehunna." Gumaman terakhir Jongin sebelum melepaskan balon tadi yang terbang menuju Sehun tak jauh darinya.

Beberapa detik saja. –Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Jika Sehun tidak meraihnya, semua usahanya akan berakhir. Semuanya. Semua dari awal hingga saat ini tidak akan ada gunanya.

Beberapa detik lagi, balon balon itu akan terbang menjauh darinya, dari Sehun. dan membawa harapan dan cintanya menjauh.

Jongin mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Senyumnya luntur, tidak menyangka.

Cinta Sehun tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." ucapnya sendu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit karena Sehun berdiri di hadapannya tanpa rangkaian balon itu, yang terlihat hanya balon yang terbang menjauh dan semakin mengecil hingga tak terlihat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan suara geli saat Jongin membalikkan badannya.

Sedikitnya Jongin kesal, emosi lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa bertanya dengan nada seperti itu setelah menolak lamarannya?

Jongin berbalik dengan cepat, hendak memaki pemuda itu sebelum Sehun menubruknya dengan ciuman. Jongin membelalak. Terlalu kaget lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengembangkan senyum hingga matanya tertutup, tangannya menunjukkan cincin yang diikatkan Jongin di balon tadi sekarang telah tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Se-sehun." gumam Jongin tidak percaya.

"Habisnya, Jongin terlalu lama menutup mata." Ucapnya dengan nada menggemaskan.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jongin yang memeluk Sehun erat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali dan Sehun yang tertawa bahagia sambil mengecupi sisi pipi Jongin.

Masalah ini, _clear!_

**-===-KAIHUN-===-**

"Jongin yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun kesekian kalinya karena luka diwajahnya tempo lalu akibat pukulan Baekhyun.

Jongin tak lelah tersenyum dari tadi, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, sayang. Ini hanya luka kecil." Jawabnya sambil mengecupi setiap centi wajah Sehun, membuat si empu terkekeh geli.

Kemudian Sehun merasakan tarikan yang membuatnya berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" panggil Sehun ketika mengetahui siapa yang menariknya. "Kyungsoo _hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang memeluknya protektif.

Baekhyun meraih kerah Jongin, "Ku kira kau mempunyai cukup rasa malu untuk kembali mendekati Sehun, ternyata tidak." Ucapnya tajam.

Sehun melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo sebelum membebaskan kerah Jongin dari jemari Baekhyun dan berdiri diantara mereka.

"_Hyung_, jika ini tentang kemarin, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun menyetuju, meskipun begitu matanya masih menatap tajam Jongin.

**===-''''''';;;;;;;;;/...00000000**

"Jadi begitu." Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya, masih dengan duduk dipangkuan Jongin. jongin sendiri hanya diam dan memainkan rambut belakang Sehun. sedangkan dua orang lain duduk dihadapan mereka, dibatasi oleh meja semen taman.

"A-ah begitu." Ucap Baekhyun yang entah kenapa mendadak gugup.

"Ba-baek, se-sepertinya kita salah sasaran." Kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, "Sehun, kalau Luhan mencari kami. Bilang saja kau tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo ikut bangkit dan berujar, "Yayaya, jika perlu katakan kalau kami tidak berangkat, dan ki-..."

"Oh, itu Luhan _hyung_." Ucap Jongin dengan suara agar keras, membuat Luhan menghampiri mereka tergesa.

"AH, KAU HITAM!" bentak Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka. Dan itu adalah tantangan perang untuk Baekhyun jika saja pemuda pendek itu tidak dikejar bison kali ini.

"Kyung, aku but-..." Baekhyun melongo, Kyungsoo telah lari kalang kabut sejak tadi.

"JONGIN! PEGANG GADIS DESA ITU!" teriak Luhan dari jauh.

"SIAP, _HYUNG_." Jawab Jongin patuh, dia memegang dua tangan Baekhyun ke belakang.

"AH SIAL! INI PENGHIANATAN."

Sehun hanya berdiri bingung. Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang semua ini.

"Hai, Sehun." sapa Luhan sambil mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah, Hai Luhan _hyung_, kenapa wajahmu... buruk rupa?" tanya Sehun, terlalu jujur sebenarnya.

Luhan tertawa menyeramkan dan melirik Baekhyun, "Aku digigit tikus tanah, hun." Ucapnya.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Luhan melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Oh, _hyung_. Aku pamit dulu." Luhan mengangguk semangat, karena mangsa makan malamnya telah tertangkap.

Jongin menggandeng Sehun menjauh setelah melihat Luhan berancang-ancang mencincang hidangannya.

"HYUNG! AKU BISA JELASKAN! SAAT ITU SEMUANYA SEDANG KACAU, AKU TIDAK TAHU MANA YANG BENAR DAN MA-AAARGHH! JANGAN GOSOKKAN TANGAN BAUMU PADA EYELINERKU, ONTA!" Lolong Baekhyun.

"BODO AMAT!" kini teriakan Luhan yang menggema, kemudian suara Baekhyun yang dahsyat kembali menyahut.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Sehun karena suara teriakan dari belakang.

Namun Jongin menahan kepalanya yang akan menoleh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jongin. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi menemui orang tuamu?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat dan memeluk Jongin erat, keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman tanpa terganggu raungan dari belakang.

"_I love you_, Sehunna."

"_I love you more,_ Jongin."

Jongin menggandeng Sehun menuju motornya di parkiran. "Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Jongin.

"Eeeh? Kenapaaa?" rengek Sehun.

"_Because, I love you most_." Jawab Jongin dan mencuri kecupan di bibir tipis calon pendampingnya itu.

Wajah Sehun memerah hingga telinga. "Ish, aku malu, Jongin bodoh!" teriaknya dan berlari menjauhi Jongin untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tadi.

Jongin gemas sendiri dengan tingkah manis Sehun, "Hey, tidak perlu malu Nyonya Kim!"

"BODOOH."

Dan Jongin tertawa semakin lebar karena teriakan Sehun tadi.

Ah, akhir yang indah bagi Tuan dan Nyonya Kim nantinya.

**End.**

**Aaaaaaaaa... akhirnya update...**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya rada belok^^ ya abisnya, saya merasa kalau gaya menulis saya sedikit berubah sih, hehehe.**

**Dan adegan lamar melamar itu tiba tiba datang pas saya lagi bongkar bongkar video di laptop dan menemukan-ceileh- videonya superjunior yang no other. Terus saya kepikiran deh, hohoho**

**Thanks buat semua yang mendukung saya selama pembuatan ff absurd ini, sama kalian kalian yang udah review dan nungguin saya update. Ugh, jadi sedih ff ini udah tamat, hiks.**

**Makasih ya kawan, akan saya usahain update buat ff saya yang lain. **

**Oh, beberapa hari ini saya sering review tanpa login, males sekali soalnya :-D maklumi saya juseyoo~**

**Pokoknya, TERIMAKASIH BUAT DUKUNGAN, SEMANGAT, DAN PENANTIANNYA/? Hohoho**

**Terharu saya, sampe ditunggu. Hiks.**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**EH EH ADA PENGUMUMAN-sok penting deh-**

**Saya mau tanya pendapat, bagaimana jika saya melanjutkan ff ini tapi akan jadi lebih dewasa? –alah belibet sekali.**

**Pokoknya, aku mau ngelanjutin AAL tapi kontennya lebih dewasa, lingkungannya bukan kampus lagi tapi udah dunia kerja, bla bla bla. Terus ada konflik2nya gitu jadi nggak flat^^**

**Gimana?**

**Kek semacam sequel gitu ya kali ^3^ (ngomong sequel aja belibet amat elah!)**

**Ya gitu deh. Gimana?**

**.**

**Thanks broooo~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
